Riddle me this, my little Sphinx
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: I decided to write Mist's origin story again. Hope you like. Mist has started her job at Arkham, but is reconsidering her carrier choice once some of the rogues begin to show an interest in her, by saying she is one of them deep down. Especially Edward Nigma. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Sphinx

First day at Arkham Asylum.

Mist Terry hurried down the corridors as fast as she could. She needed to get to the Warden's office but Arkham was so big and she had gotten lost. Not a place you really want to get lost in.

Turning a corner she found herself in the cells for the high risk patients.

Oh great, I am now officially busted. she thought as she walked down the corridor as fast as she could.

"You look lost child. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Mist stopped in her tracks and turned to see Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow looking at her from inside his cell.

Mist bit her. "I am lost Doctor Crane. Do you think you could tell me where the Warden's office is?"

Jonathan laughed. "My, my. You really are lost. The Warden's office is in the mansion, a completely different building."

Mist bit her lip and looked at the floor. She must seem like a real idiot to him.

Jonathan smirked. "You need to get out of this building, my dear and go to the mansion."

Mist sighed. "The way out is…?"

"Back the way you just came. There should be some signs." said Jonathan.

Mist blinked at him. "'Should be some signs?'"

Jonathan glanced up at her and smiled. "That is of course if none of the more…. violent inmates have used them as a weapon of some sort."

Mist shuddered at the thought. But she could imagine that inmates like the Joker could probably kill you with your own pen.

She nodded at him and turned around.

"Try not to get lost again child, who knows what you might run into in these halls." cried Jonathan as Mist left the room.

After a few minutes of running round the Asylum, Mist finally managed to get out and find some none criminally insane people.

She asked them where the mansion was, which they told her and she was there in few minutes.

She walked to the Wardens office and stood out side the door. She straightened herself off and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the Warden.

Mist bit her lip and entered the office. "Warden Sharp. I'm the knew Doctor who wants to work here. You know, Doctor Mist Terry?"

Warden nodded. "At least you're here, finally."

Mist decided she didn't like his tone. "I'm sorry Warden, but I got lost."

The Warden only stuck his nose at her. "Well, try and find your way quickly next time. You may leave now."

Pompass idiot, thought Mist as she left the room. Then she noticed the statues and the big posters with his name on it. And Narcissistic it seems.

Shaking her head she walked through the halls and corridors till she got out of the mansion.

As she walked along the Asylum grounds she noticed that the inmates were wandering around, probably on free time.

Mist walked past them as they chatted to each other or went through their delusions. All of them seemed to be doing this apart from one inmate that sat on a bench away from the others. He wore an orange jumpsuit like the other inmates, but his hair was neat apart from a few messy bits here and there. Sharp blue calculating eyes shined in the light and were looking straight at her.

Mist stared back at him with her emerald green ones.

The man smirked a little bit and beckoned her over with a finger.

Mist bit her lip she didn't know what to do. If she didn't go over to him, he might get angry and start a commotion and that was something she really didn't want to do on her first day. On the other hand, if she went to him, she didn't know if he would kill her or worse.

Mist shuddered at that thought.

Biting her lip she slowly walked over to him. "Yes what do you want?" she asked as she stood a good distance from him, incase he did try anything.

The man smiled at her. "Oh nothing really. It's just I have never seen you around here before so I was intrigued as to who you were."

Mist stared at him. "I'm Doctor Terry." she said flatly.

The man grinned. "Doctor Terry. I wonder…." he seemed to go off in thought, then he shook his head and looked up at her. "So your name is Doctor Terry? Hmmm, can I have a first name?"

Mist shook her head. "No I'm afraid you can't. I don't know you and I don't know if you are one of the more dangerous patients here."

The man pouted a little bit. "I guess that is a wise course of action but it would be rude if you didn't tell me."

"You asked who I was, well you didn't ask but you wanted to know. So I told you the name that inmates and staff alike will call me until I feel more comfortable with them." said Mist as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Edward's P.O.V:

She had said no. She denied to tell him who she was. I am Edward Nigma she must tell me who she is.

I sat there and stared as she walked off. She had some fight in her, I'll give her that, but is she a smart person? A mystery indeed. A puzzle that needs solving, which of course I will, I always solve my puzzles.

I got up and slowly walked over to a guard tower.

She was a puzzle, was this Doctor Terry. The name sounded familiar, a name from my past, a past I don't really want to think about at the moment.

"So I see you have met the new Doctor here." said Jonathan as he joined me.

"I didn't think they let you out any more Jonny." I said as I walked over to the docks.

Jonathan shrugged. "I've been on good behaviour. Any way, what do you think of this new Doctor?"

"She has a bit of fight in her, I'll give her that much. An intriguing puzzle that I need to solve." I said as I stared into the water.

Jonathan laughed. "Everyone is an intriguing puzzle to you Eddie. Well, any one that's new is any way."

"Yes but this woman seems to be a very…. complicated and brilliant puzzle and I solve all my Puzzles." I said.

Jonathan shook his head. "That puzzle obsession of yours is going to get you killed one day." and with that happy note he left.

I stared out at the city and smiled. "I will figure you out Doctor Terry, mark my words I will. You may try and run but, unfortunately for you, there's no running from the Riddler my dear."

Third person P.O.V:

Mist had finally reached the medical centre. She walked inside and walked straight into a young red headed woman.

"Oh, sorry. I really should look where I'm going more often. My name is Doctor Sarah Cassidy." said the red headed woman.

Mist brushed herself down. "It's alright. It's probably my fault. Doctor Mist Terry." she said as she held a hand out for a shake.

Sarah smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure. I take it you're new here?"

Mist nodded. "Yes I'm a new Doctor. This is my first day so I'm a little bit lost."

Sarah smiled. "It's okay I got lost on my first day here too. So how was the Warden?"

Mist's smiled dropped. "He's an annoying pompous narcissistic idiot. Can I say that?"

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry I won't tell. Would you believe that most of the island would agree with you?"

Mist smirked. "It's hard for me not to."

Sarah nodded her head. "Come on I'll show you your shift and which patients you will be interviewing."

Mist smiled and nodded.

As they walked down the corridor Sarah noticed that something was bothering Mist. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

Mist looked at her. "Oh nothing. It's just I met a very odd patient a few minuets ago."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Describe him to me."

"Umm, he had short brown hair,it was neat but messy at the same time, like he scratches his head a lot. He had blue eyes and a smirk that never left his face. Oh and there is another thing, he spoke like he was quite intelligent." said Mist.

"That sounds like Edward Nigma. Oh god! Did you tell him your name, I mean your full name?" asked Sarah getting worried.

"What? No, why?" asked Mist.

"Edward Nigma is obsessed with riddles, puzzles and conundrums. He's the Riddler and he is a dangerous person. But whatever you do, don't tell him your name." said Sarah.

"Why does he track you down or something?" asked Mist.

Sarah stared at her. "Haven't you noticed your name? It's Mist Terry, MistTerry, Mystery. If he knows your name he'll become obsessed with you and that's something you don't want believe me."

Mist stared at her. "I never thought of that." she muttered. "Edward Nigma, . Quite clever when you think about it."

"Oh he is smart don't get me wrong, the man is a genius. But he is insane and extremely dangerous. So be careful." said Sarah as the reached the desk where you collect your clip board from.

Mist got hers easily because it was the only one left.

"Well, good luck with your first patient and I hope, for your sake, it isn't Nigma. I don't think it would be, but just incase be prepared." said Sarah as she walked off.

Now all Mist needed to do was find her office.

As she walked down the corridors she finally found what she was looking for. Her office.

She unlocked the door and walked inside, placing her clip board on the table.

She ran her hand across the wood of her desk and sat down in her chair smiling to herself.

She got up,picked her folder up and began to read it, to see who she would be interviewing first.

The list went like this. Pamela Isley, Waylon Jones, Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane and…

Her heart stopped for a few seconds. Oh no. Oh god no, not him!

There in big black writing was the name Edward Nigma.

Why him? Why did it have to be him?! Had somebody seen her name and thought it would be a good joke to put her as the Riddler's Doctor. If it was then she didn't find it very funny.

"Hello again child. What do you think of your new office?" came the frightening voice of Jonathan Crane.

Mist looked up and stared at him. "You're not meant to be here! You're meant to be in your cell." she said as she clutched the clip board closer to her chest.

Jonathan chuckled. "I know, my dear, but the thing is I make it my business to know a certain fact about any one that is new to the Asylum."

Mist had a good idea what that fact might been and she prayed she was wrong. "Oh and what fact is that?" she asked.

Jonathan smiled. But it was cruel and harsh, in one plane simple word, it was evil. "Tell me Mist," he said, but his voice was no longer Jonathan's it was Scarecrows. "What do you fear?"

Edward's P.O.V:

I had been walking to Doctor Terry's office for a while, that's when I heard it. A scream.

I walked down the corridor and to my horror I found it belonged to Doctor Terry.

How dare Jonathan try to break the mind of my new puzzle.

I know what you were thinking. You thought I had grown attached to this woman. A love at first sight sort of thing. Please, try and remember who it is you are talking to.

The Doctor is mearly a puzzle I intend to solve and I can't have Scarecrow breaking her before I have even gotten the chance to try and figure her out.

Besides what fun is it to play with a toy that is already broken?

I opened the door to find Jonathan pinning the poor Doctor to the wall, a syringe in one hand, it's chamber glowing orange.

I grabbed a chair and slammed it into Jonathan who fell to the floor.

I grabbed Doctor Terry's hand and said "Run." as I pulled her out of her office.

Where are the guards when you need them?

We ran down the corridor as fast we could. But I knew that Jonathan would catch up to us, because as much as I hate to admit it, he knew the Asylum better then I did.

We turned a corner and he was there in front of us.

He looked angry….actually scratch that. He looked insane.

He grabbed me by my collar and thew me to the floor, then he layer an arm across my chest, holding my collar, pinning me to the floor.

I forgot just how strong Jonathan was, believe me when I say this but he is deceptive.

He placed the syringe at my throat and…. I was scared. I wasn't going to let him know that of course, but I was terrified.

"You'll pay for that Nigma!" he hissed.

I shut my eyes and waited for the needle, because I could feel it against my skin.

"Wait Doctor Crane!"

I snapped my eyes open. She was still here? Doctor Terry was still here?

I turned to her and I could see she was nervous.

"Sorry but the Doctor isn't in at the moment. Please try again later if you wish to book an appointment." said Scarecrow.

Doctor Terry stared at him. "Scarecrow wait. Don't do this."

Like that was going to stop him? He was probably enjoying it.

"I know what happened to you, I know what your Grandmother and the bullies did to you." said Mist.

Scarecrow glared at her. "You think that's going to stop me?" he hissed.

Doctor Terry swallowed the lump in her throat, she was so nervous. "You once said that we do everything out of fear, that fear drives us to do things. That it drives everything."

Scarecrow grinned. "I did. But that is because it is true, everything we do is out of fear."

Doctor Terry nodded her head. "I understand. So if that is true, then what are you so frightened of that it's making you do this?" she said gesturing to the scene in front of her.

That was…that was brilliant! She had just twisted his own words onto himself, used them against him.

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes at her, till they turned into slits. "The Scarecrow fears nothing!" he hissed.

Doctor Terry nodded her head. "The Scarecrow may not fear anything, but Jonathan Crane is frightened. You once said that we do everything out of fear, so what was it that made you so frightened that it made you create the Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow was seething now he jumped of me and launched himself at Doctor Terry.

I shouted at her to move, but she didn't. She stood her ground and gave Jonathan Crane the best right hook to the face, I think I have ever seen.

You see the problem when Scarecrow is angry, he doesn't concentrate, making it easier to beat him.

I stared at her as she stared at Jonathan who lay on the floor groaning.

Just then the guards came.

Well, they took their sweet time didn't they?

Two of them grabbed Crane and hoisted him to his feet and began to drag him away.

Of course though, me being me, I had to get my taunt in. "I did tell you she had some fight in her, Oh if only you believed me, you may have saved your nose from being broken."

Crane glared at me.

Just then the Warden came. "Take him to solitary." he said pointing at Crane.

I smirked once again. "Looks like no more free time for you Jonny boy."

He narrowed his eyes at me even more. "Oh shut up Nigma." he snapped as he was dragged away.

Then two guards came over to me.

"Put him in Solitary too." said the Warden.

Solitary! I can stand being in a straight jacket but put me in Solitary and I will go insane.

"Warden wait! Mr Nigma didn't do anything. He saved me." said Doctor Terry.

The Warden sighed. "He still broke out of his cell and came here. I don't care if he saved you he will be punished."

"You snake!" I shouted.

The Warden looked confused but Doctor Terry seemed to get where I was coming from.

"The greatest kindness will not bind the ungrateful." she said as she stared at me.

I stared back at her in desperation, I couldn't go to solitary, I would go insane and then I would have a reason for being here, finally.

"Warden, maybe if we put him in the lower risk section. I mean yes he broke out but he still saved me. I think if we show that we are happy that he did a good thing by putting him in there and giving him a puzzle book, then if he see's he will get rewarded if he does something good, then maybe he will continue to do good things." said Doctor Terry.

The Warden stared at her in confusion.

Doctor Terry rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is, it could cure him and I know how much you want the infamous criminals cured."

I grinned. That was going to get me out of Solitary. It wouldn't work like, well, the curing part wouldn't work at all, but it would put me out of Solitary.

The Warden stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Doctor Terry nodded her head. "Yes Warden, quite sure."

"Very well. Put Mr Nigma in the lower risk corridor." said the Warden as he walked off.

I smiled at Doctor Terry as the guards began to take me away. "Thank you Doctor. I look forward to our session."

She smiled at me, turned and walked away.

Oh yes I was looking forward to our session, but in the meantime, I was going to find out who this Doctor Terry was and then the game would begin.

Chapter 2.

Third person P.O.V:

Mist walked into her office and sat down. It was her second day and her first session with her first patient.

There was a knock at the door and Mist took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing she thought.

"Come in." she said as she got her tape recorder ready.

The guards brought in her first patient. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy.

The guards sat her down in her seat, but Mist caught site of them looking at her in a way she didn't like.

"Hey." she snapped. "Show the woman some respect and stop treating her like she is a doll."

The guards looked shocked but they nodded their heads and walked out.

Ivy brushed her hair back. "I am grateful for that." she said as she looked at Mist. "So the idiots have finally realised that they should put a woman as my Doctor. It's about time, I thought they'd never learn." she said smiling.

Mist looked up at her and smiled. Then she placed the tape recorder on the desk and started it.

"Taped interview number 1. Patient's name is Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy. So then Doctor Isley, how has your stay been at Arkham?"

"Terrible. My cell doesn't have a window, so I never get to see the sun." said Ivy.

"I see. Would you like me to ask if you can be put in a cell where there is a window?" asked Mist.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You would actually do that?"

"Yes of course I would, Pa- err, may I call you Pamela? " asked Mist.

Ivy narrowed her eyes and studied her for a long time before smiling and saying. "Yes you may Doctor."

"So Pamela, I would like to ask you why you want to destroy the human race." said Mist.

"I don't want to destroy all of humanity, only the people who abuse my children." said Ivy.

Mist nodded her head. "I understand. You want to punish the people that destroy the rain forests and even our own forests, am I correct?"

Ivy nodded her head. "Yes. You see I understand that nature needs to be balanced, but the fleshy meat sacks that call each other humans, destroy to much and it overbalances the scales."

Mist understood. "Yes, because humans and other animals breath out CO2 and plants take it in, then they let Oxygen so we can survive. It's all connected."

Ivy smiled. "You seem to understand."

"I understand the importance of plants, yes. But I don't agree with you killing people." said Mist.

Ivy sighed. "And is there a poor child at your house dying?" she hissed.

Mist shook her head. "I know I wouldn't have time to look after it, so why should I have something like that in the house, if I can't look after it?"

Ivy smiled. "I like you. You're not like the other Doctors here. You understand."

Mist smiled. "I will take that as a compliment Pamela."

"It was meant as one. You remind me of me. Wanting to be so much more. I can tell, I see that look in your eye." said Ivy smiling. "I have only ever seen that same look in two other people's eyes."

Mist leaned in closer. "Oh and who were they?" she asked generally interested.

Ivy leant back in her chair and smiled. "Doctor Harleen Quinzel and Doctor Jonathan Crane."

Mist stared at her. "I think that this session is over. Guards."

The guards came in and took Ivy away but not before Ivy called over her shoulder. "Goodbye little Mystery, be careful when you're around the Riddler. I heard he has a special eye on you."

Before Mist could ask a question the door shut leaving Mist in her office and that's when she noticed it.

Stuck to her door was a green envelope with a big, black, bold question mark.

Edwards P.O.V:

I wonder if my new little puzzle has found her envelope? Hmmm, I guess I'll find out soon.

I smiled to myself as the guard came to let me out so I could have my free time.

As I was dragged through the cells I couldn't stop thinking about Doctor Terry. I mean she disagreed with the Warden, for little ol' me.

Truly a mysterious puzzle, that I will solve.

The guard dragged me to the outside of the building and then left me to wonder the asylum. I smiled to my self as I walked over to my usual bench and sat there watching the other inmates walk around the place.

"Hi Eddie. You miss me?"

I turned to see Jessica Turner, aka Jester sitting on the metal scaffolding of the guard tower.

I smiled up at her. "Be careful little Jester, you are quite high up." I knew she would be fine but I do like to treat her like a child.

She smirked at me. "I hear you have you'r eye on this new Doctor Terry. Some say you even fancy her."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh which deluded fool is spreading that rumour?" I hissed.

She chuckled. "Now, now Eddie. I am only repeating what I hear. So is it true?"

"No." I hissed. I seriously couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her.

Jester was about to say something when she looked over at something, grinned at me and ran off.

I sat there slightly confused as to why she ran away, that confusion quickly vanished, however, when I saw a fuming Doctor Terry storming up to me.

I noticed in her hand she had a crumpled piece of green paper.

Well at least that answers that question. I thought to myself.

"What's the meaning of this Edward!" she hissed.

I smiled at her. "Can you answer the riddle?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I get you out of being put in solitary and this is how you repay me? By sending me a riddle!? How did you even get it in my office?"

I chuckled. "Quite easily, Doctor Terry, I put it there."

She crossed her arms. "I think the Warden and the guards would like to know you've been out of your cell."

I laughed. "Please. If you really were going to tell them, Doctor Terry, you already would have."

"You seem quite sure of yourself." said Doctor Terry.

I smiled. "I understand you, little puzzle."

Doctor Terry's eyes glazed over a little bit. "Edward?" she whispered.

I stared at her, she had completely gone off the earth. I clicked my fingers in front of her face. "Doctor Terry? Hello?"

She blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

"You okay, my dear Doctor?" I asked.

She glared at me. "If this happens again, I'll go straight to the head Doctor. Understand?"

I smirked. "Oh really? I don't think you will."

"You sound confident." she said rather bitterly.

"That's because I know you won't want to show you were wrong. You said it would cure me and it obviously hasn't, so, I know you won't tell them because you don't want to be wrong." I said with a smile.

Strangely the Doctor smiled back. She leaned in close to me and whispered. "I don't care if I'm wrong. I didn't cheat to get my self here, unlike you. I have yet to read your file but you act like someone that would cheat. Oh and another thing Edward, you claim that you are a genius, a super smart being, yet I can't help but notice, I'm the only one with a Doctorate, you don't have a tittle, so answer me this riddle, who's the real genius?"

I stared at her in complete shock. No one ever spoke to me like that. Never in all my years had someone spoken to me like that.

She smiled at me, turned on her heal, walked off and called behind her shoulder. "Answer me that, riddle boy!"

Wait a minute, what did she just call me? Riddle boy. Riddle boy, who else called me riddle boy?

I thought for a moment and then it hit me, but it couldn't possibly be her, could it? I mean it would make sense what was her last name again?

I thought about it for a few minutes before it came back to me and I suddenly felt very scared but happy at the same time.

Scared because if it was the person I was thinking of, then she was in a lot of danger being here but happy because it meant that my little Sphinx had come back to me.

I smiled to my self and whispered. "Is it really you, my little Mist Terry?"

Third persons P.O.V:

When Mist got home, he daughter was already asleep.

Mist smiled and stroked the girls hair back off her face. She looked just like Mist and had her attitude, which was, if you push me I'll push you. She was so much like her mother but so much like her father.

She had a her father's brilliant blue eyes, cocky attitude and intelligence.

Mist sighed as she left her daughters room.

She missed him, she missed Edward Nashton. He was brilliant and the most intelligent man she ever knew.

"Where did you go Edward? What happened to you, where did you go?" she whispered as she stared out of the window.

Little did she know, Edward Nigma was looking through the employment records at Arkham Asylum.

He opened the draw and began to shuffle through the different files before he came to one that read: M. Terry.

Edward paused at the file before taking it out and opening it.

Sure enough, the name at the top read Doctor Mist Terry.

Edward stared at it for a while in shock. So it was her. It was Mist.

Biting his lip Edward sat down on the floor and began to read it.

**Name: Mist Terry.**

**Age: 32.**

**Height: 5ft 7inch.**

**D.O.B: September 5th 1981.**

**Address: Crime Ally Apartment building 8th floor 13th room.**

**Contact number: Mobile: 078456108.**

Edward smiled to himself at the information he had got. Oh how stupid the Asylum staff are to let such important information be left on an island that houses super criminals.

"Oh we're going to have such fun, you and I." Edward smiled to himself as he pulled the picture of Mist out of the file and drew his finger down the side of Mist's cheek on the photograph, grinning evilly. "Like I said before, there's no running from the Riddler my dear."

Chapter 3:

Mist's P.O.V:

I hurried down the corridors as fast as I could. I was meant to be seeing Waylon Jones but after a breakout attempt he was put in extreme isolation, so I couldn't see him, so I was seeing Harleen Quinzel instead.

I quickly unlocked my office door and sat down in my chair.

I put my bag down, opened my draw and screamed.

Siting there on top of my files was another envelope with a black question mark on it.

I told him not to do it. I told him not to do it again and he has.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I sighed, hid the envelope and said. "Come in."

The guard came in leading Harleen Quinzel in with him. He sat her down on the chair and left the room.

"Hiya' Doc' Terry. I've been looking forward to seeing you, especially with the way Riddles has been speaking about Ya'." said Harley.

I stared at her. "What are you talking about Harley? I can call you Harley right?"

Harley shrugged. "Don't matter to me Doc' I just wanna' know why Riddles has been spending close attention to you."

I sighed. "I don't know why, Harley, he just is. Unless of course he has figured out what my name is."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "What's that gotta' do with it?"

"My name is Mist Terry." I said with a sigh.

Harely grinned. "I get it. Mist Terry, mystery, that's cool. But Eddie don't call Ya' that he calls Ya' Sphinx."

I stared at her. "W-what?"

"He calls Ya' Sphinx. I don't know why, but he does." said Harley.

I stared at her for a long time. "Let's get back on track here, I would like to talk to you about-"

"'Es set Ya' a note 'asen't he?" said Harley grinning.

I slowly nodded.

"Can I see it?" asked Harley grinning.

I sighed, put my clip board down and undid the green envelope.

"Riddle me this, my Dear Doctor. Of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The baby's right, the lover's privilege the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; To the old maid, charity. What am I?" I stared at it in horror. Was this a threat? No it didn't sound like one. Was it a joke? I hoped it was.

"Ya' know the answer don't cha'." said Harley grinning.

I gave a slow nod.

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Harley.

I sighed and put the riddle down, in a shaky hand. "T-the answer is a-a k-kiss." I stuttered.

Harley beamed. "Aww, now that's sweet."

"What are you talking about! How is being sent a riddle by an insane maniac sweet?" I shouted.

"It ain't just a note, Misty, it's a love letter." said Harley.

Okay that's worse, a whole lot worse, then any threat. "Y-you're kidding me, right? right?"

Harley shook her head. "You should consider your self lucky."

Lucky? lucky?! Right now I was feeling the exact opposite to lucky. "But how can you tell it's a love note?" I asked.

Harley smiled. "I was a Doc' too once. I studied Eddie's case, he has an odd sense of….. logic and sense, that is wrapped in his love of riddles."

"So?" I said extremely confused.

"So, him sending you a riddle where the answer is a kiss, is like sending a kiss to you." said Harley smiling.

I stared at her. "But….. I don't love him-"

"Yet." said Harley ginning. "I don't blame you if you do. If I didn't have my Mister J, Eddie would be my Mister E."

I ran a hand through my hair, I seriously couldn't believe I was having this conversation, with Harley of all people. "I doubt that will happen." I said.

Harley grinned. "Yeah but it might and you'll be pleased to know, the cell next door to me is free at the moment, we could always do with another riddle telling genius in the bunch. Someone to give Eddie company."

I shook my head. "I don't even like riddles."

Harley smiled. "Yeah Ya' do. If you didn't you wouldn't have been able to answer that riddle that quickly."

I sighed. "Yes okay I like riddles. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go around Gotham spraying riddles on the walls and killing people just because they get a question wrong."

Harley smiled. "Aww, you two would make the perfect couple, Sphinx, You could be the person that calms Eddie down and he can be the person that make's you happy. Per-fect. Couple." she said making her hand look like a love heart.

"Don't call me Sphinx. That's not my name, my name is Mist Terry." I said.

Harley grinned and shook her head. "No your name is Sphinx from now on or at least that's what you will be known as in the rogue's circle."

I stared at her and decided to end the session there and then. "Guards, take Harley back to her cell."

The guards came in and lifted Harley out of the seat, she was still smiling at me.

"See Ya' Sphinx, look after yourself. I look forward to our next session." cried Harley as she was taken away.

Third person's P.O.V:

It was lunch break for the Doctors at Arkham.

Mist sprinted down the corridors to the cafeteria. She had to speak to Sarah. She needed to speak to Sarah.

She ran into the cafeteria, spotted Sarah and ran over to her.

"Sarah, I have got to talk to you it's important." Said Mist as she sat down next to Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "Okay Mist what's wrong?"

"The Riddler's been sending me love notes, in the form of riddles." said Mist as she pulled the papers out.

Sarah stared at them. "Well at least he's not threatening to kill you."

"That's not the only thing that's a problem. The entire rogue's gallery is going to call me Sphinx from now on, because that's what Riddler has called me when he talks about me." said Mist as she held her head in her hands. "Oh god Sarah, what am I going to do?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't know. Who is your next patient?"

"Doctor Jonathan Crane." hissed Mist. "I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe you could swap with someone?"

Mist shook her head. "No one wants to interview that nut case."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement once again. "Well, it looks like your stuck with him. You never know, he might be in a better mood today."

Mist glanced up at her, eyebrow raised. "Somehow I doubt that." she muttered.

Sarah put her hand on Mist's shoulder. "Well, at least your life isn't being threatened."

Mist glared at her. "I'd rather it being threatened then becoming a rogue's love interest."

Sarah shook her head. "No you wouldn't, believe me. It's a lot better to be a rogue's love interest."

Mist shuddered. "I take it you're being threatened by one of your patients? Don't answer that because I know you have. You are saying that you would rather be stalked by a rogue then threatened by one, so you must have an experience with being threatened to know I wouldn't like it."

Sarah stared at her and slowly removed her hand from Mist's shoulder. "How do you know all that?"

Mist sighed. "I notice things. Your hair is a mess, so you are obviously stressed. The only thing in this place that would make you stressed is being threatened by an inmate. You keep fidgeting so you are obviously nervous about something, I'm only guessing that the inmate that has threatened you knows where you live, so for someone to know your name, to find you in the employment records, so I'm guessing, that it is one of your patients, you don't have many dangerous patients, yours are quite mild, the only one that I know of that is extremely dangerous and would have gotten you on edge like this would be Victor Zsasz aka Mister Zsasz or the Butcher." Mist looked up at Sarah who was staring at her in shock. "Judging by your reaction, I'm right."

Sarah blinked a couple of times. "Y-you're just like the Riddler." she whispered.

Mist's head snapped up. "No I am not! I am nothing like the Riddler! I am myself. I am not the Riddler, I am not insane and I am not Sphinx!"

Sarah blinked a couple of times, slightly stunned by Mist's sudden outburst.

"Now if you don't mind," said Mist as she stood up to leave. "I have a patient that I have to see now. Goodbye Sarah."

Edward's P.O.V:

It was rec time, so I was wandering the Asylum like usual, thinking about my dear little Sphinx, who has come back into my live.

"Hello Edward, long time no see." said Jonathan as he walked up to me.

I blinked a couple of times. "Jonathan? I thought they put you in solitary?" I said.

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yes they did. But you see, I've been good again and you'll never guess what I've heard."

I tilted my head to the side. "Oh and what exactly have you heard?"

"Well, I was being taken out of solitary, when I heard one of the inmates say something about the Riddler falling for the new Doctor, Sphinx they called her. I know there isn't a Doctor here called Sphinx and then I started to wonder about Doctor Terry and it all fit into place." said Jonathan smiling. "Oh and as if to make my day even better, I am her next patient, so lucky me, I get to talk to your little 'Sphinx' in private." he said his smile growing cruel and cold.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you touch her Crane, I will kill you!" I hissed.

Jonathan laughed. "Edward, Edward, Edward." he said shaking his head. "That temper of yours is going to get you killed one day, just like your ego. Though, your little Sphinx must mean a lot to you because, you didn't give me a threat in an anagram. How strange. Is it possible that you truly do…. love her?" said Jonathan grinning.

I glared at him, not wanting to answer. "Just leave her alone, Crane and everything will be fine." I said as I walked away.

But not before hearing Jonathan shout. "My oh my, you really do love her. Well, this is going to be even more fun then I originally thought."

I turned around to snap at him, but he had gone.

Third person P.O.V:

Mist sat at her desk, tapping her fingers from nervousness. Jonathan Crane was not a nice man and she knew that.

"And now I'm interviewing him." Mist muttered to herself.

There was a knock at the door, Mist took a deep breath and said. "Come in."

The guard came in with Jonathan and sat him down in the chair.

Then the guard left the room before Mist had even said he could.

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and sighing. "I don't think I need to introduce myself to you, do I Doctor Crane?"

Jonathan chuckled. "No, child, you do not."

Mist glared at him before sighing. "Okay, well better get this started then."

Jonathan smiled. "You seem stressed child. Anything you need help with?"

Mist glared at him. "I'm fine. Now I would like to talk to you about-"

"Actually, Sphinx," Doctor Terry's head shot up then and she glared at him. "I would like to talk to you about something." said Jonathan smirking at Mist's reaction.

"My name is, Mist Terry. Not Sphinx!" snapped Mist. "And this is my session and you are not taking it over!"

Jonathan chuckled. "Oh Sphinx, I already have. This is my session, not yours. You are my patient. And as my patient I get to prescribe the medicine." he said as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

Mist went wide eyed, before quickly standing up and backing away from him.

"Come, come now Sphinx. Don't tell me you are afraid." said Scarecrow chuckling.

Mist swallowed. "I thought you wanted to know when people were afraid?"

Jonathan smiled. "I do little Sphinx but I do like taunting people too."

"I wouldn't try that with me, it'll get you into trouble." said Mist.

"I don't think so Sphinx, I mean, what can you do to me, apart from put me in solitary?" said Scarecrow grinning.

"You're a monster, Jonathan. A monster just like your grandmother and all of those bullies!" shouted Mist.

Scarecrow's eye twitched. "I am nothing like those idiots!"

"I find that hard to believe." said Mist grabbing her chair in case she needed to defend her self.

"You weren't there so you know nothing!" shouted Jonathan.

"I know a lot of things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people, including you." said Mist.

Jonathan was seething at this point. "You- you, little-"

"I am not little. I am quite tall. Tall and proud. Maybe I am Sphinx and if that be the case then, Riddle me this Jonny boy. What walks on two legs and no legs when I'm done with them?" hissed Mist.

Jonathan stared at her.

"Answer: you." said Mist as she got ready to attack.

Jonathan smiled and began clapping his hands. "Well done Sphinx. You've past the test. You have just proven that deep down, you are one of us. A rogue. I look forward to your company in the cell block and I'm sure Edward is too."

Mist stared at him in complete shock. "W-what?"

Jonathan placed the syringe on the table and smiled. "You passed. With flying colours I might add."

Mist stared at him. "But why were you testing me?" she asked.

Jonathan smiled. "Because, my dear Sphinx, you are one of us. All of the rogues have said so. Deep down you are one of us. You just need to let yourself go and embrace it."

Mist shuddered. "I am not a criminal. Nor will I ever be one."

Jonathan laughed. "Oh, we'll see about that my dear."

Mist took this as a good time to end the session. "Guards take Doctor Crane back to his cell."

The guard came in and grabbed Jonathan, pulling him out of the door.

Jonathan turned and called back. "Good bye Sphinx. I look forward to your stay in the cell block. You will become one of us, mark my words."

And then the door shut, leaving Mist to think about her life and re-consider her carrier choice.

When Jonathan walked out of the mansion he was met by a very angry Edward.

Jonathan chuckled to himself. "My oh, my. You do look annoyed. I wonder why?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me Jonathan! What did you do!?"

Jonathan grinned. "I simply tested her, nothing more."

Edward grabbed Jonathan by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "I'm warning you Jonathan. If you touch her or try to break her mind, I will kill you!" Edward shouted.

Jonathan cackled. "Why do you care. Why does new Doctor mean so much to you Edward? You're a narcissist! You don't care about any body but your self! So what's so special about this Doctor Terry?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Just don't touch her Jonathan! Leave her alone and don't play any of your sick, twisted games with her!" he hissed and then he let Jonathan go and stormed off.

Chapter 4.

Mist's P.O.V:

I sat in my office, tapping my fingers. To say I was anxious was an understatement.

Then it came. That dreaded knock at the door.

I took a deep breath and said. "Come in."

The guard came in dragging Edward in and sitting him in his seat.

Then the guard left the room.

I stared at Edward and Edward stared back at me.

"Well, Doctor, are you going to start the session?" asked Edward grinning.

I took a deep breath. "Yes I guess I should. So, Mister Nigma-"

"Please call me Edward." he said holding up his hand.

I bit my lip. "Okay. So…. Edward, how has your stay at Arkham been?"

Edward stretched his arms and smiled. "Well, my cell has a terrible view but I must admit I am enjoying the view that's in front of me at the moment." he said grinning.

I went bright red. "I-I, um, s-so why do you-"

"Doctor Terry. Did you get my note I sent you?" asked Edward smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you sending me those notes!"

Edward leant forward. "So you have got it. I'm so glad. Do you know the answer to it?"

"Why are you sending me them?" I asked.

"What is the answer?" asked Edward tapping his chin.

"I don't care about the answers-"

"What is the answer Mist?" asked Edward.

I froze. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I am the Riddler. I make it my business to know everything." he said smirking.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "You- you remind me of someone I knew." I said laughing.

Edward smiled. "What's his name?"

I stared at him. "How do you know it was a he?" I whispered.

Edward grinned. "How do you think I know?"

I stared at him. No, it couldn't be. Not Edward Nashton. It can't be. "Edward? Edward Nashton? I-is that you?"

Edward smiled. "I like the fact that you have kept your intelligence, at least now there isn't just me that has an intelligent in this place. Life gets extremely boring when you are the only one with any intelligence."

"What are you doing here Edward!" I shouted.

Edward grinned. "Mist. I'm the Riddler. Why do you think I'm in here?"

I shook my head. "You shouldn't be in here Edward. You were so kind. Brilliant even. Why waist it all away? Why ruin your good name?"

Edward laughed. "My good name huh? Mist I wanted people to realise how smart I was, I wanted to show them who I was and I did. Now everyone knows who I am!"

I shook my head. "No they don't. Half of Gotham don't even know your name is Edward Nigma. They only know you as the Riddler. They don't know who you are, they only know your alter ego, Edward. If someone mentioned your name they wouldn't know who you are. Edward Nigma, is and always will be nothing but an empty question mark!"

Edward stared at me. "That's not true!" he shouted.

I sighed and looked at the floor. "It is true, Edward and you know it is. No one cares who you are, they don't care if your name is Edward Nigma, they just care about what you do. They don't know the man behind the mask or question mark cain. You can walk down the street and no one will recognise you. You say it's because they're stupid, but in reality, they don't know you're the Riddler because they don't care. They don't recognise you, because, they only look out for the suit, mask or question mark cain. That's it. They don't know who you are Edward and they don't care. You say that everyone knows who you are, but they don't. They only know the Riddler, the Riddler is famous, the Riddler is the person they are afraid of, the Riddler is the one that's dangerous and Edward Nigma is just another normal citizen. No one is afraid of him, He isn't dangerous, he isn't famous and no one knows who he is. Face facts, Edward. You are nothing but an everyday normal man that wanted to be noticed, so you created a name and started crime because then everyone would notice you. But no one, not even your Dad, who I am guessing is the person you are trying to impress, knows you are the Riddler, because no one cares."

Edward was speechless. Good. He deserved all of that for leaving me with a baby on the way. Sure Edward didn't know I was pregnant, but that's beside the point. The thing that hurt me the most, wasn't the fact that he left and wasn't the fact that he turned to crime. The thing that annoyed me the most was the fact he didn't say goodbye.

"Guards take Mister Nigma back to his cell." I said with a very dull expression on my face.

Edward continued to stare at me as the guard picked him up and began to drag him out of the room.

Finally he found his voice again. "You just wait, Sphinx! You will come onto our side. You will become a rogue. That temper of yours is the thing that shows what you are, what you truly are. You started this session asking me why I am sending you these notes, it's because I'm testing you to see if you still have your intelligence. But, to be truthful, I'm simply killing time till you help me escape." he grinned a twisted and evil grin and laughed a laugh that should be kept locked up in an Asylum. "I look forward to seeing the rogues gallery's new addition, Sphinx. The cell next to Harley's is just waiting to be filled." and then the guard dragged him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 what happens to us in the past

what happens to us in the past.

Mist's P.O.V:

I sat there in silence. What had just happened? Why did it have to be my Edward?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Why did it have to be you Edward? Why did it have to be you?"

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Mist sat at the back of her class with a very board look on her face. She hated school, she had nothing to do, no body liked her and she was intelligent so school was a waist of time for her._

_"Class, we have a new student here to day. Please make Mister Nashton comfortable." said the teacher._

_Mist sighed and looked up at the boy that had just entered the class room. His looks made Mist do a double take. He was handsome. Tall, thin, with brown hair, which was short, bright blue eyes and a small smile on his lips. The one thing that might of made him a bit off putting was the dark circles under his eyes. _

_Mist had smiler circles her self. Mainly because she had to stay awake in case her insane mother would break out of her room and try to kill her._

_"Mister Nashton, would you please sit at the back of the class, next to…. I'm sorry dear what was your name again?" asked the teacher._

_Mist sighed. This was the other thing she hated about school. Everybody either forgot her name or didn't believe it was her real name. "Mist Terry, Miss."_

_The teacher nodded and smiled. "Yes that was it. Mister Nashton go and sit next to her please."_

_The boy, mister Nashton, smiled at Mist, walked over and sat down next to her._

_Mist decided to ignore him, since he was probably going to ignore her. All of the cute boys did._

_"So, Mist Terry huh? That's an…. intriguing name." said the boy._

_Mist slowly looked at the boy. "Nashton isn't a normal name either." she snapped back._

_The boy chuckled. "True. So what do you think of Edward?"_

_Mist turned to him. "I like Eddie better." she said rather bluntly._

_Edward frowned. "Why? It makes me sound like an idiot."_

_Mist smiled. "And you're not an idiot?"_

_Edward narrowed his eyes. "No."_

_"Well, you have yet to prove to me other wise." said Mist smirking._

_Edward smiled. "Riddler me this: What belongs to you but people use it more then you?"_

_Mist raised an eye brow. "I have already told you my name."_

_"Yes you have and I must admit it is a very… intriguing name." said Edward smiling._

_"You've already said that." said Mist as she looked at him. "Riddle me this: What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at midday and three legs in the evening?"_

_Edward smiled. "Ah, the Riddle of the Sphinx? Well, the answer is a man of course. Why did you choose that one?"_

_"It's my favourite. I find it clever." said Mist._

_"Well, it fits with your name. Mist Terry sounds like mystery and the Sphinx's riddler is a very good mystery." said Edward smiling. "You are a little Sphinx."_

_Mist raised an eyebrow. "And you seem to be a bit of an enigma."_

_Edward laughed. "Well done, little puzzle. You are a very clever and cunning little puzzle. A puzzler."_

_"I prefer Sphinx. It sounds cooler. Any way, you sound like a Riddler. You speak in riddles." said Mist smiling._

_"That's the only way to ever speak, if you want to sound intelligent. I like that name though. Riddler. I think it suits me, don't you?" asked Edward smiling._

_Mist smiled back at him. "I think I'll call you Riddle boy. It suits you. Riddler sounds too grown up and scary."_

_Edward pouted but smiled. "Well then 'Sphinx' it looks like we're friends already!" he said holding out his hand._

_Mist smiled and took it. "Indeed it does, Riddle boy. I look forward to our other conversations."_

_End of flash back._

* * *

I sighed and slowly got up, walking slowly towards the door.

As I walked out of the building I passed Jessica Turner.

"Hi, Sphinx. How've you been?" she asked grinning.

I turned to her. "I've been better."

Jester smiled. "Haven't we all? Well, must be off. T.T.F.N!"

I raised an eyebrow as Jessica walked off because well, that was odd to say the least.

Shaking my head I walked to the cafeteria. Sarah could help, I knew that for sure.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V:

Jester walked down the corridors of the Asylum, to the rec-room. She smiled as she pulled Doctor Terry's purse out of her pocket.

She couldn't help herself when it came to pick pocketing. It was just something she did before and now she couldn't get out of it.

With a grin on her face, she opened the purse and looked inside, because they always say you can tell what a woman's like by the contense of her purse!

She flicked through it till she came to a photograph of a young girl, with dark brown, almost black hair, a winning smile and sharp blue calculating eyes.

Jester's smile left her face. Those eyes, oh god, those eyes!

"They're Edward's eyes." she whispered to herself. "Edward has a daughter! Oh god, oh god! What do I do?"

Jester looked around and spotted Edward sitting in the corner reading a book.

Quickly, Jester hid the purse and walked over to Edward.

"Hi Eddie! I gotta question!" said Jester as she came and sat down with him.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, what is it?"

Jester bit her lip. How was she meant to do this? "Well, I was wondering. If you had a child, say a daughter, what would you call it?"

Edward frowned at the question. "What sort of question is that?"

Jester forced a smile onto her face. "A rather simple one. Now answer it!"

Edward was taken a back by Jester's sudden outburst, but the child was insane, so… it was expected.

"Err, I don't know. Enigma, maybe? Why are you asking me this?" he asked suspiciously.

Jester bit her lip. "No reason, I was just curious."

"There must of been something to spark such curiosity, on something so strange. Now what was it?" snapped Jonathan, who Jester hadn't noticed sitting in the chair next to her.

"That's non of your business, straw for brains!" snapped Jester.

"No it isn't. But it is certainly mine." said Edward putting his book down. "Now what have you found out?"

Jester bit her lip. "I've found out, that coming here and asking you such questions was a bad idea." she said as she went to stand up but Jonathan stopped her.

Then Harley and Ivy came over. "What have you found out Jester?" asked Ivy.

Jester stared at her. "Oh nothing much. I was just wondering about what Edward would call his daughter, if he had one of course!"

The others looked at her with a berwilded expression on their faces.

"What did you take?" asked Edward.

Jester turned to him and gave him her best innocent smile, which didn't look very innocent at all. "Nothing Eddie. Nothing at all."

"Don't play stupid with me Jester, it doesn't work." he snapped at her.

Jester stared at him. "I didn't take anything Edward."

"How stupid do you think us rogues are?" asked Jonathan.

Jester smiled. "Considering that I have four, very angry rogues next to me, I'm not going to answer that."

Jester almost burst out laughing when all of the rogue's eyes narrowed.

"What did Ya' take Jester?" asked Harley.

Jester held her hands up. "I'm innocent, don't go charging me of anything I didn't do."

Edward rolled his eyes, Jonathan just looked bored, Ivy raised her eyebrow as if to say 'really?' and Harley just folded her arms.

Jester sighed in deffete. "Okay, okay. I did take something. Something that belonged to Sphinx."

Edward stared at her. "You did WHAT!"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy Ed, I'll return it don't worry." said Jester leaning away from him.

"What, did Ya take 'zactly?" asked Harley.

Jester wrinninged her hands around in her lap. "I took her purse."

Edward stared at her. "You did what?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself." said Jester rather bluntly.

Jonathan rubbed his temples. "Why did you take it exactly?"

Jester sighed. "I can't help myself. Parts of my past life come through on occasions, I can't help it. It happens with cars too."

"It does?" asked Harley.

Jester nodded. "Yeah. When I was normal, I used to hotwire cars and gradually I got so obsessed with it, whenever I saw a car, I would begin to twitch, just in anticipation of getting it. So people started to call me Twitch."

Edward sighed. "Whislt that history lesson was very entertaining, what exactly did you find out?"

Jester went pale, but it was hard to tell because of her white skin. "I-I umm, I don't quite know how to-to put it in words."

Jonathan rubbed his temples again. This was going to take a while.

Then there was a loud crash and then coming through the door, quite literally, was the thing, or to be more persiffic, person that Jester was having trouble telling the others about.

The girl pushed herself up onto her hands and looked at her crossword puzzle.

"No! Not my new one!" cried the girl as she found a huge hole in the middle of the book.

The girl sighed and placed a hand on her head. "Oh well. Note to self, watch out for escaping inmates next time you come to visit Mum, Enigma."

Jester's heart rate sped up rapidly. Enigma! It just had to be Enigma!

The girl, Engima, looked up and saw the group of rogues in front of her and her eyes went wide.

"I will er, use the door next time." she said as she slowly got to her feet.

Jester grinned. She had a sense of humour, that was good. "It might be good idea and less painful."

Enigma nodded her head. "I-I think you could be right." she said as she dusted herself down.

Jester smiled. She seemed to be quite a bit like Edward and quite a bit like Sphinx too.

For example. She liked puzzles and seemed to not like being dirty, that was Edward. But her personality and general appearance was Mist.

"Do you know where Mist Terry's office is?" asked Enigma.

Jester smiled. "Yeah, but it's lunch break so she'll be in the cafeteria."

Enigma frowned. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks."

"Wait a minute child!" said Jonathan.

Enigma stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Who is your mother? Is it Doctor Terry?" asked Jonathan.

Enigma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y-Yes. Yes it is."

Jonathan smiled, Harley grinned, Ivy smirked, Jester started to giggle and Edward looked shocked.

"Do you know who your Father is?" asked Jester.

Engima frowned. "Well… yes and no. I know who he is but I've never met him."

Jester smirked well I think you just have, she thought in her head. "Oh who is he?"

Enigma sighed. "My Mum told me his name was Edward Nashton."

Jester and all of the other rogues gasped in shock. True Jester had a hunch that she was Edward's daughter, but hearing it from the…. Crossword's mouth, so to speak, was shocking.

Enigma looked confused. "What's the matter?"

Before anybody could answer Mist came running over to Engima.

"Enigma, what are you doing here?" she asked as she glanced at the rogue's stunned expressions.

"I came to see you when one of your patients decided to use me as a battering ram." said Enigma rubbing her shoulder.

Mist went wide eyed. "Okay, well are you alright?"

Enigma grinned. "I'm fine. Takes a little bit more then that to knock me down."

Mist chuckled. "Okay Enigma. Just don't come down here again, okay?"

Enigma nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Say Mum are these people your patients?" she asked pointing to the group of rogues.

Mist looked over at them. "Yes they are. Now come on, you shouldn't be in this part of the Asylum. Any way, how did you get past the electric gates?"

Engima shuffled from one foot to the other. "Well, I had my tools with me and it was so easy to hack into their primitive security system, that I shut the gate down and walked through."

Mist rubbed her temples. There was her Fathers streak. "Yes, well don't do it again Enigma."

Enigma grinned. "Sure thing Mum!"

Then the girl turned on her heel and ran down the corridor.

"Mist?"

Mist looked over at Edward. "What?" she snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Edward slightly hurt.

Mist felt her eye twitch. "Why didn't I tell you? That's all you've got to say!? Open your eyes Edward! We could've been a nice happy family no where near Gotham but you left. Left me pregnant and upset. So riddle me this, Riddler!" Edward's eyes went wide with shock and hurt when she called him that. "Why did you leave and not say goodbye!?" shouted Mist.

And for once in his life. Edward didn't have an answer and was rendered speechless.

Mist turned on her heel and left the room and then Edward's mind flashed back to a time when life was simple and carefree.

* * *

_FLASH BACK._

_"Edward!" shouted Mist as she ran over to Edward._

_Edward looked up and smiled "Oh, hello little puzzle. How have yo-!?"_

_Mist had wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob and cry into his shoulder._

_Edward was shocked. He didn't know what to do._

_Slowly he pulled Mist away from him. "Mist, what's wrong?"_

_In response Mist looked up at him to show a huge bruise across her face and a cut lip._

_Edward went wide eyed. "What happened?!"_

_Mist sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "My M-Mum got out again and and she d-did this to me."_

_Edward nodded his head and stroked away the stray tears from Mist's face. He knew about her mum and he knew about her sister._

_"Come on. Lets do a crossword, you like them and doing puzzles always makes me feel better." said Edward giving Mist a soft smile._

_Mist gave one back in return and sat down in the grass under their favourite tree._

_Edward sat down next to her and Mist moved to give him some space. Edward shook his head and pulled Mist into his lap._

_"Edward?!" cried Mist in shock._

_Edward chuckled at Mist's reaction. "I'm comforting you, remember? And I can't do that when you're half way away from me."_

_Mist giggled and leaned into Edward's chest as he got his crossword book out, the highest level of course._

_"Edward?" whispered Mist._

_Edward looked down at her. "Yes Mist?"_

_Mist bit her lip. "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_Edward stared at her. "I-I err, do I, err y-yes. Yes I do think you're pretty." he said going red._

_Mist giggled and snuggled up to him again. "Thank you."_

_Edward took some deep breaths. "Y-you're welcome. N-now what's seven across?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

Edward and the others stood there in silence.

"So, you used to know Mist when you were kids? That explains why you're so protective over her." said Jonathan smiling crookedly.

Edward gave him a stern glare. "Oh shut up."

Jester tapped her chin. "Don't we have group therapy tomorrow with Mist?"

The other rogues, apart from Edward, grinned. "Yes we do." said Ivy smiling.

Harley chuckled. "Oh that will be a interesting session. Dontcha' think? Love is in the air!"

The rogues laughed and Edward went bright red.

"Gee, Ed. I can see why you wear green. Red's so not you colour." said Jester busting a gut from laughing.

And soon the others joined in.

Edward got up and left the room. He didn't need that from anybody. Especially not them.

He walked up to a window and stared outside at Mist and his daughter as they left the Asylum.

"Looks like this has turned into a game of three. But that's oaky. The more the merrier. You said that we could've been a happy family, Sphinx. Why can't you see, we can still be that? A family of rogues."

Edward grinned at the idea and giggled a little bit. "A family of rogues. I like that. The Riddler family and then no one, not even that cheat Batman, could beat us."

Edward smiled at the idea, but the first thing had to do, was have a little chat with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3 Father and Daughter

Father and Daughter.

Third person P.O.V:

The next day, Enigma decided to visit he Mum again.

She walked down the long corridors, that twisted and turned. Finally she got to an electric gate.

Enigma smiled, with mischief shining in her eyes as she pulled out her hacking device.

She began to use it and pretty soon she had hacked into it and switched the gate off.

She smiled as she put her hacking device away and walked down the corridor.

Enigma smiled to herself it was so easy, how had Arkham kept all of these super criminals locked up was a mystery to her.

Enigma was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice sounded from behind her.

"You are so much like your Father, did you know that?"

Enigma spun around to find a rather tall man with cold blue eyes and a burlap sack on his head.

Enigma paled. She knew who this rogue was. The Scarecrow.

"You always open things without knowing what's inside of them." said Scarecrow grinning.

Enigma spun on her heel and started running.

She could hear Scarecrow behind her.

He would catch her in the end and she knew it.

She turned a corner, ran past a door, which opened and someone grabbed her, pulling her towards them.

Enigma screamed and turned to the person who had just caught her.

It was one of the men she had seen in that room when she got thrown through the door.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Edward.

"Her curiosity got the better of her, Edward, something that happens to you quite a lot." said Scarecrow as he came round the corner.

Edward pulled Enigma behind him. "Leave her alone Crane!" he shouted.

Scarecrow chuckled. "I thought you would know by now, that, there is no Crane, only Scarecrow!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "I swear Scarecrow, if you come anywhere near her-"

"What will you do? What can you do Edward?" said Scarecrow grinning. "You can hardly protect yourself, let alone anyone else. You're peffetic! You can't even protect your own-"

"Don't say another word!" shouted Edward.

Scarecrow chuckled. "My, oh my. You truly wish to protect her don't you."

Edward narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her, Crane! If you come any closer I will kill you!"

"With what?" asked Scarecrow.

Edward frowned. He didn't know what with but he would stop him.

Scarecrow smiled. "Fine.I won't hurt her. I'll never hurt her and I'll never hurt Sphinx."

Then Jonathan turned on his heel and left.

Edward drew a sigh of raliefe. That was close.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V:

I looked down at my daughter, Enigma, to find she was still clinging to my arm.

She looked so frightened. Her eyes shone with fear and it reminded me of my own eyes when I had to deal with my Dad. The fear that would go unanswered by kindness and only answered by hate and pain.

She looked up at me and her blue eyes shone in the light. They were just like mine. Bright, intelligent, calculating with that tiny hint of mischief in them.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head before wrapping her arms around my chest and crying into my chest.

I gently stroked her hair. "It's alright. You're safe now but I hope you won't go down here again."

Enigma nodded in my chest.

I smiled. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." I said as I began to walk.

Enigma walked along, still hugging me.

I looked down at her, she looked tired. "How long were you up last night?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "A-all night."

I sighed and picked her up. She was tired and in destress, plus, she was my daughter.

There were barely any staff about, they were all on lunch break. I knew where the cafeteria was but I wanted a little bit of quality time with my daughter.

I walked to the mansion because the library was in there and I knew Enigma would need something to take her mind of Jonathan.

I walked inside to the library and when I got there I saw Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, sitting on a pile of books reading, you guessed it, Alice in Wonderland.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Edward, what exactly are you planing to do with that girl?"

I sighed. "I'm just showing her some books. She just got attacked by Jonathan in Scarecrow mode."

Jervis looked sad when I told him that. "I must have words with him. Scaring young children just isn't done."

I smirked a little. "Now that's an argument I'd love to see."

Jervis smiled. "Indeed. Now, Edward, not that I'm against you helping this girl but, why did you save her exactly?"

I glared at him. "That's non of your business!" I snapped.

Jervis shrugged and went back to his book.

I placed Enigma on a seat and went to look for some books for her.

Enigma still looked frightened, I hope these books will take her mind of the attack.

"Here you are, I hope you like these." I said handing her the books.

Enigma took them and began to read them, then she looked up at me. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

I looked at her. "I don't like it when people hurt children."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're lying."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I? And how do you know I am?"

She put the book down. "I can tell when people are lying. Now why did you really save me?"

I stared at her. "Where did you learn to hack?"

She sighed. "I just can. My Mum says I get my intelligence from my Dad and my computer skills. But recently, whenever I ask about him, she doesn't want to talk about him."

I looked at the floor. "Oh. What has she told you about your Father?"

Enigma smiled. "She told me that he was fun, intelligent, a smart talker. She said that his mouth always got him into trouble but, would always get him out of it."

I smiled. "He sounds like a nice person."

"He does. It's pity I'll never get to meet him. My Mum says I get to be more like him everyday." said Enigma with a sad smile.

I smiled back at her. "Treat that as a good thing, my dear. You look like a very bright and intelligent young lady."

Jervis started coughing then causing both me and Enigma to look over at him.

He just waved his hand at us. "D-don't mind me (cough! cough!) I'm fine, just a (cough! cough!) little shocked that's all."

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Shocked about what?"

Jervis stared at her. "Doesn't matter. Continue your conversation, my dear. Like I said before, don't mind me."

Enigma nodded her head and turned back to me. "So which rogue are you?"

I smiled. "I'm Edward Nigma." Then I had a thought. "The Riddler." I said with a sigh when I remembered what Mist had told me.

Enigma went wide eyed. "T-the Riddler? I-I, you-you s-saved me?"

I smiled at her stuttering. It was something Mist would do whenever she got shocked.

Enigma frowned at me. "Why did you save me?"

I looked up at her and sighed. "I am granddad's son and I am not my father's son, yet I am my father's child. What am I?"

Enigma looked confused. "What?"

"It's a riddle, my dear. The answer is my answer. The reason I saved you is… well figure out the riddle and you'll know." I said with a frown on my face.

Enigma was about to ask a question when Mist came into the room. "Enigma! Get away from him now!"

Enigma frowned. "But he hasn't done anything to me Mum. He saved me, from Scarecrow."

"I don't care. Get away from him!" shouted Mist.

Enigma got up and walked over to Mist.

"Go to the car and wait for me." said Mist.

Enigma nodded and walked out of the room.

Mist turned and glared at me. "What did you tell her!?" she shouted.

I sighed and leaned my head back, over the chair. "Nothing, my dear Sphinx. Nothing at all."

Mist narrowed her eyes at me. "You stay away from her Edward!"

My head shot up then. "I have a right to see her!" I shouted back at her.

"No you don't! You lost that the moment you left!" shouted Mist.

"Mist, she's my daughter too! I have a right as her father to see her!" I shouted.

"You don't have the right Edward! Now stay away from her and don't you ether go near her again!" shouted Mist.

I glared at her and she glared back before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

I sighed and sat down on the seat, my head in my hands.

"Never mind Edward. I'm sure your little Sphinx will calm down and when she does you will be able to see your daughter." said Jervis.

I looked up at him as he walked over to me.

"I just get so angry Jervis. I can't help it and I know it's bad but…." I sighed.

Jervis gave a small smile. "Just remember something, Edward. We're all mad here."

I looked up at him and smirked. "You said it Jervis. And it appears, more often then not, that the Doctors at this facility make us look sane. Well, makes people like you and Jonny look sane, because I am not insane."

Jervis sighed and put the book away. "Your ego knows no bounds does it Edward?"

I sensed that is was more of a statement then a question but I answered it all the same. "No, Jervis, it doesn't."

Jervis nodded his head. "Well, I must be off. I have a tea party to arrange." and with that he left the room.

I sat there and stared at the books for a long time, just thinking.

"Riddle me this: People tell me as my brother and they do it all the time. But when I am discovered, it seem's my brother is more unkind what am I?"

The answer is a 'lie' and I have just realised that Jonathan had told one and now the two most important people in my world, were in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 What does a Riddler fear?

What would a Riddler fear?

* * *

Edward's P.O.V:

I ran down the corridors as fast as I could. I had to stop was a nutcase and would hurt Mist and Enigma gladly. Just to find out what they fear.

I raced down the next few corridors till I heard a cry.

No. No,no,no,no,no!

I sprinted to the end of the corridor to find Mist lying on the ground holding her head with Scarecrow towering over the top of her grinning.

"Get away from her Scarecrow!" I shouted.

Jonathan turned to me. "I haven't gassed her. Yet" he said grinning. "I simply hit her over the head. Nothing major. Don't want to ruin that perfect mind of hers, now do I? Well, at least not yet any way."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get. Away. From. Mist!" I said harshly.

Scarecrow cackled. "Make me." he hissed back.

I glared at him. I knew I couldn't beat Jonathan in a fight but I had to try.

Scarecrow smiled. "Just think about it Edward. Think of all the lovely fears your precious little Sphinx could have hiding in that mind of hers." he cackled. "Oh I can't wait to find out!"

And that was the thing that pushed me over the edge.

I charged at him. He looked a little bit shocked when I hit him.

Actually thinking about it, Mist looked a little bit shocked at my sudden outburst too.

We crashed to the floor and we wrestled on the floor.

Unfortunately, I hadn't realised Jonathan had a can of fear toxin in his hand.

He sprayed me in the face and fell off of him, coughing and spluttering.

I heard Mist shout my name, but the fear toxin made it sound horrible.

That's when I heard it. The sound of a belt hitting against the palm of somebody's hand.

_"You MORON!"_

My breathing started to go off pace. No. No he can't be here.

I slowly looked up and I saw I wasn't in Arkham anymore. I was at 'home'. The house I grew up in.

_"Get up Ya' MORON. You're a useless waist of space! Ya' can't do nothing. You're just going to die, another John Doe on the street, no one's going to miss you. No one's even going to notice you're not there."_

I turned around and stared in horror as my Father slowly walked up to me, swinging his favourite belt.

"G-get away from me." I whispered.

_"Look at Ya'. Can hardly pronounce a single word without stuttering. You really are a worthless peace of-"_

The rest of the sentence got drowned out by the sound of a belt cracking against my back.

I screamed and begged as he delivered blow after painful blow. My cries where unanswered as I felt the belt rip through my flesh.

Then, through the sound and my cries, I heard somebody calling my name.

I tired to focus on it, but the pain was too much and I could feel myself blacking out.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I did black out. But not before feeling somebody begin to cradle me in their arms.

* * *

Third person P.O.V:

Mist sat on the floor cradling Edward's limp form in her arms. She was crying too.

Then she looked up and glared at Jonathan. "Why did you do that?!" she shouted at him.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't of done it if he hadn't gotten in the way."

Mist was about to have another go at him, when out of no where a black shadow pounced on Jonathan Crane.

Mist was shocked and it made her grip Edward tighter so he would be safe.

But once Mist had gotten past her shock, she identified the shadow was Batman.

He knocked Jonathan out, cold and then he started walking up to her.

Mist gripped Edward tighter. "He didn't do anything Batman. He saved me!"

Batman stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "You care too much for him."

Mist narrowed her eyes at him. "I think caring too much is better then not caring at all." she hissed at him.

Batman narrowed his eyes till they turned to slits. "Gotham doesn't need another Harley Quinn."

Mist went wide eyed. "I am not another Harley Quinn. I'll never turn into a criminal!"

Batman glared. "That's what Harley said when she was a Doctor. Looks like that statement didn't hold true. I hope you do better Doctor Terry. For your sake."

Mist stared at him. "How do you know my name?" stupid question Mist. He's Batman.

Batman looked at her. "Stay out of trouble and you and your daughter will be safe. Plus don't let the rogues get to you. Don't let the Sphinx come to the surface. Prove them wrong." and with that Batman left.

Mist sat there holding Edward as she heard the guards come running down the corridor.

She looked down at Edward and pushed a small bit of hair out of his face.

"Don't make me your Harley Quinn, Edward. I don't want to be it. But I don't know if I will be able to resist you for much longer." she whispered to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her plea and for some odd reason, she didn't mind.

She didn't mind the fact that Edward might turn her into his Harley Quinn and that scared her even more then anything Scarecrow fear toxin could show her.


	5. Chapter 5 Masks and a new Crossword

Masquerade and the birth of Crossword.

Enigma sat in the hospital, holding her mum's hand. Her mother had been shot when she was at the Arkham Masquerade ball, for the Arkham staff.

Enigma didn't know who had shot her, all she knew was the Riddler had something to do with it.

_The Masquerade was packed with people. Mist was there too, wearing a lovely green satin dress. It was beautiful on her and it moved around her legs just right._

_Mist was wearing a green mask with violet embroidery on it._

_''Well, you look stunning.''_

_Mist spun around to come face to face with a man wearing a fox's mask on his face. At first Mist couldn't tell who it was but the eyes gave it away. There was only one person she knew that that shade of stunning blue._

_''What are you doing here Edward?'' she hissed at him._

_He pouted a little. ''Aww, don't I get a comment about how good I look.''_

_Mist narrowed her eyes at him. ''What are you doing here?''_

_Edward smiled. "Why, I'm here to see you little Sphinx. Plus I did want to thank you for saving me from Crane's toxin."_

_Mist stared at him. It had been two days since that. "I didn't save you Edward."_

_Edward held a finger up and smiled that all knowing smile. "Ah, but you did give me comfort and when I woke up I saw black stains on my jupsuit. In other words, you had been crying. Now why would you cry about someone you say you don't like?"_

_"I never said I didn't like you." muttered Mist._

_Edward grinned. "So you do like me. How much do you like me?"_

_Mist felt her self go red. "I-I…."_

_Edward looked on at her expectantly. "Hmmm, yes what was that?"_

_Mist frowned. "I have a question for you Edward."_

_Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, What is it?"_

_Mist smiled. "How much do you like me?"_

_Edward started going red this time._

_Mist laughed. "Don't like having your questions frown back at you do you?" she said teasingly._

_Edward narrowed his eyes. "Oh stop being difficult, woman. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my temper in check?"_

_Mist smiled. "Ah, yes. Because you are so famous for your temper tantrums."_

_Edward glared at her. "They are not tantrums!"_

_Mist smiled. "You have tantrums Eddie."_

_"I do not."_

_Mist started to giggle. "You have tantrums and you know it."_

_Edward grabbed Mist by her shoulders and glared down at her. "I do not have tantrums!" he hissed._

_Mist smirked but said no more._

_Edward let go of her then and stared into space. Then a tune he knew made his ears prick up._

_He grinned to himself. "Do you hear that Mist?"_

_Mist listened for a bit and she seemed to go very pale very quickly._

_Edward smiled even more, till it made it look like his face would crack if his grin got even wider. "You do remember it! I'm so glad."_

_Mist looked up at him. "Edward, no."_

_Edward pouted. "Oh come on. For old times sake?"_

_Mist rolled her eyes. "No." she said again._

_Edward was not one to give up though. "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life." he whispered in Mist's ear._

_Mist elbowed him in the ribs. "I said no." she hissed at him._

_"But we haven't danced in ages!" whined Edward._

_Mist frowned. "Get out of Arkham and I will."_

_Edward smiled. "Well, I am getting out of Arkham tonight. So when should I come by yours?"_

_Mist turned to him. "What did you just say?"_

_"I'm leaving Arkham. So when should I come round?" asked Edward grinning._

_Mist didn't get a chance to answer because a chorus of gunfire interrupted the masquerade._

_She turned to Edward, who had a very confused expression on his face, obviously he didn't know about this._

_Mist turned to see a group of thugs led by Two Face, pour into the room._

_"Get down on the ground!" yelled one of the thugs as he fired some shots into the air._

_Everyone got down on the floor._

_Mist kept her head down, until she heard Sarah start yelling at one of the thugs to let her go._

_Mist looked up to see Sarah being pushed into a corner by some thugs._

_"Hey let her go!" shouted Mist as she stood up._

_Edward went wide eyed. "Mist get down." he hissed at her._

_Mist didn't listen. "Hey, I said let her go!" she shouted at the thugs._

_Edward barely heard the sound of a coin being flicked, the sound of a hammer being pulled back on a gun and the sound of Two Face saying that he was sorry but it landed on the bad side, before he saw Mist fall to the floor screaming._

_Edward went wide eyed as he stared at Mist as the blood began to soak the dress._

_He quickly began to put pressure on the injury when he heard a huge crash._

_Guns went off and shouts and screams echoed through the hall._

_Edward looked up to see Batman holding an unconscious Two Face in one hand._

_Then the Bat dropped Two Face and ran over to where he was._

_He told Edward get back and give him space and Edward did._

_Batman slowly lifted Mist up and shouted at the Doctors to get medical supplies and call the police._

_Mist turned her head and looked at Edward who looked back at her before disappearing into the panicking crowd._

Enigma glared at the floor and cursed the Riddler. Because, in her eyes, it was his fault her mother got shot and Enigma wasn't one to keep her temper in check.

She looked back at her mother and slowly got up.

It was time for her to leave. To leave and get Riddler back.

She had to attract Riddler's attention so he would meet her somewhere quiet, with no one else around so she could get back at him.

Am eye for an eye, isn't that what they say?

The only way to get the Riddler's attention was to steal his motif and make him angry enough for him to come looking for you.

Enigma walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. She could do a little bit of her crossword puzzle while she was in the lift.

But what was she going to do? Well commit a crime, that wasn't too big of course, and leave a riddle at the scene with a few question marks here and there.

But what was she going to wear? It's not like she could go around in normal clothes. Then they would know who she was. Perhaps she could dye her hair green? Yeah that sounded like a good idea. Bye a wig, that was her normal hair colour and then byegreen hair dye and dye her hair.

She would deal with her costume later.

All she needed now was a name. But what would her name be? Enigma stood there pondering this, when the elevator dinged, letting her know she had come to the floor she wanted. Enigma sighed and began to put her crossword away, when it hit her. She could call herself Crossword.

Enigma grinned to herself. Oh yes that was to be her name.

Enigma stood in the hallway of her apartment staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked brilliant.

Her hair was tied into a pony tail, dyed green of course, she had a dark green cap on with a question mark on the front, then she had a white hoodie on with a crossword pattern on the front saying crossword and on the arms riddle me this. Then she wore purple three quarter lengths with riddle me this on the legs. A green utility belt with loads of gadgets and gizmos, updated to the highest grade. Some green and purple trainers, purple gloves, a green necklace with the letter 'E' at the end of it and as her mask, a pair of purple goggles.

Enigma stared at herself in the mirror and Crossword stared back.


	6. Chapter 6 Catch me if you can!

You can't catch me!

* * *

Edward sat in his office, scanning every computer for this, mysterious Crossword.

She had been seen a week ago and that was it. Edward was practically hunting her down.

Actually he was hunting her down.

He didn't know why this girl was stealing his motif but he was going to find out!

Then he spotted her.

The girl was walking down crime ally with a big grin on her face as she got the green spray paint out.

Edward was up and out of his hideout in a flash. This time he was going to get her.

Enigma sat there grinning as she heard the sound of running coming from down the ally.

She knew he would be able to see her and now she could get her revenge.

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to think I hadn't attracted your attention." she said as she slowly stood up.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You have a mouth on you, I'll give you that." he hissed.

Enigma giggled. "Aww, have I made you angry?"

Edward's grip tightened on his cane. "More then you could ever imagine."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V:

I charged at the girl, who moved out of the way and pulled a long piece of wire out of her utility belt.

I wasn't expecting the next thing.

She wrapped it around me, pressed a button on her gloves and the entire thing came to life with electricity.

I screamed and fell to the floor.

I heard her laughing. "Call yourself a criminal? I think Moron fits a lot better."

I snapped.

Somehow and I don't know how, but I was able to get free of the wire and crack her over the head with my cane.

She fell to the floor clutching her head and groaning.

I swung my cane again and this time she managed to dodge it, but only just.

She looked a bit dazed, I wasn't surprised. Considering how hard I hit her, I was shocked she was still standing.

"Aww, did I just hurt the little Crossword? Aww." I said in mock sympathy.

She glared at me and got ready to charge.

But I was ready this time. As she charged I moved out of the way and used my cane to trip her up.

She crashed to the floor and cried out in shock.

I saw my chance and I took it. Swinging my cane up high I smacked her on the back of the head and she lay there unconscious.

I grinned in triumph. "Now to find out who you are, you little brat." I hissed as I rolled her over.

One of her goggles were broken and I could see a small amount of blood trickling down her face.

I pulled the cap off and ripped the goggles off.

Then I stared at the girl in complete shock.

It was Enigma.

I had just hit my own daughter!

"Mist is going to kill me." I muttered to myself.

Well, you certainly walked into that one Eddie. Why don't you try and figure out a way to walk out of it?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

She would probably need medical attention.

I sighed again and picked Enigma up in my arms, carrying her to my hideout.

Maybe I shouldn't tell Mist about this.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V:

Enigma woke and groaned in pain. Her head hurt and she hadn't the faintest idea where she was.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself. But she got an answer.

"At my hideout. Now Enigma I have a question for you, why did you try to kill me?" asked Edward as he walked out from the shadows.

* * *

Enigma's P.O.V:

I stared in shock at the Riddler. Why had he saved me after I had tried to kill him?

"Why did you try to kill me?" he asked again and I glared.

"Why? Because of you my Mum got shot! It's your fault!" I shouted.

Riddler shook his head. "Now, Enigma, I was there but I didn't shoot your Mother. I never would."

I stared at him. "Well, who did shoot her?" I hissed.

Riddler sighed and sat down next to me. "Two Face."

I went wide eyed. Then I got angry. "T-that no good, two timing, double faced imbecile!"

Riddler raised an eyebrow at me. "Could you get any more insults into that sentence?"

I glared at him. "I have to go." I said as I got up.

Riddler shook his head. "Oh no you're not Enigma. You're hurt, you need to rest."

"I don't. I'm fine." I said as I tried to leave.

Riddler grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me Riddler." I hissed at him.

He looked at me a little hurt but it was gone in an instant. "Don't throw your life away over revenge." he said.

I glared at him. "That's rich coming from you!"

Riddler sighed. "Take the advice from someone who knows from experience. Once you cross that line, you can't go back. Believe me, I've tried."

I stared at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Riddler looked up at me from the corner of his eye. "Remember that riddle I told you, back at Arkham?"

"Yes." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Answer it and you'll know why I saved you." said Riddler as he got up to leave the room. "You may come through and sit with me if you like."

I stared at him as he left the room, pondering if I should follow him. I did.

He was sitting in front of some computers and monitors, with a frown on his face as his fingers tapped on the worktop.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He glanced at me and shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

He glared at me. "You like asking questions don't you?"

"It's a trait I got from my father." I hissed.

A flicker of a smile crossed his lips but it was gone so quickly that, if I had blinked, I would of missed it. "Your Dad sounds nice. Better then my Dad any way."

I muttered the last part.

"Why what did your Dad do?" I asked sitting next to him.

He looked at me with a hurt expression, like just thinking about it made him frightened and hurt him.

"It doesn't matter. The past is the past and I don't have to think about it. You're lucky you don't have to meet him." said Riddler running a hand through his hair.

I sat there and began to think about the riddle he had told me.

Then I heard a shout.

I looked over and spotted some of the guards and doctors from Arkham chained to a pole. Aparently one of them had fallen over.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked Riddler.

He grinned a sadistic grin that sent shivers down my spine. "Oh you'll see. You'll see…." he hissed.

I looked back at them and they looked at me.

"Enigma? What are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

Sarah was here?! Oh god, I can't let Riddler hurt her.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Riddler, what are you going to do to them!" I shouted.

He looked at me and sighed. "You ask to many questions." he said.

I glared at him. "If we didn't ask questions, then we wouldn't know anything would we? Now what are you going to do to them!?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You seem like a smart girl. You figure it out."

I glared at him. "You're evil! You're just as evil as my Dad was! For leaving us!"

He slammed his fists down on the table. "You don't know anything about your Father!" he hissed.

"Neither do you!" I shouted back at him.

He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "Actually, I know your Father better then anyone." he said.

I stared at him. What did that mean?


	7. Chapter 7 Do you know who my father is?

Do you know who my Father is?

Third person P.O.V:

Enigma sat on the floor staring into space. Her mind was currently on the riddle, Riddler had told her back at the asylum.

_I am not my granddad's son and I am not my father's son, but I am my father's child. What am I?_

Enigma hadn't the foggiest. She was good at riddles but this one seemed quite odd.

"Riddler?"

"Yes Enigma?"

Enigma took a deep breath. "Doyouknowwhomyfatheris?"

Edward looked confused. "What?"

Enigma sighed. "Do you know who my father is?"

Edward stared at her. "Enigma. I have already told you. You have to solve the riddle, that's the only way you're going to get the answers you're looking for."

Enigma looked at the floor. "Please. I want to know, I need to know. It's the one big question that has haunted my life and I want to know who he is."

Edward stared at her. "Be careful what you wish for." he muttered under his breath.

Enigma looked up at him. "What did you just-"

A loud crash sounded the arrival of a broken window and a certain pointy eared vigilanty who had caused it.

Edward grabbed his cane and swung it at Batman, who ducked and gave Edward a right hook to the jaw.

Edward fell to the floor holding his jaw.

"You're finished Riddler. You're going back to Arkham, where you belong." hissed Batman.

Edward went wide eyed. "No! You can't send me there, he'll kill me! Actually, thinking about it you can't let Mist go back either, he'll kill her too!"

Enigma stared at him. "Who will? Two Face?"

Edward shook his head. "No someone worse. Someone who's a lot worse."

Batman stepped forward. "Who is it Nigma?"

Edward gulped. "Studies have shown that if you're not on your best behaviour, you'll come out crazy! How Strange." was all Edward said.

Enigma looked confused.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Edward the he handed Enigma a knife. "Untie the hostages." he said to her.

Enigma went and did as she was told.

The group glared at Edward and stood next to Batman. One of the guards was Aaron Cash, head guard of Arkham.

"Who the heck are you talking about Nigma!?" Cash shouted at him.

Then in Enigma's head it clicked. "Hugo Strange. He's the one you're talking about."

Everyone stared at her.

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How did you figure that out that quickly?" asked Sarah.

Enigma shrugged. "I don't know, I just like riddles. They're easy for me and I stump people with them at school. Nobody can get them right, because they all have primitive brains."

Edward chuckled a bit at Enigma's response. Oh he liked his daughter more and more.

Batman noticed Edward's laugh and the look in his eyes and it chilled him to the bone.

"Enigma, do you know who your father is?" he asked as he continued looking at Edward.

Enigma blinked a couple of times. "What? No, no I don't. Why are you asking?"

"I have an idea. What did Riddler tell you at the Asylum?" asked Batman.

"He asked me a riddle. One I'm still trying to work out." said Enigma.

"What was the riddle?" asked Batman.

Enigma blinked a couple of times. "Er.. it was I am not my granddad's son and I am not my father's son, but I am my father's child. What am I? I still don't know the answer, not that I have had much time to figure it out."

Batman turned to her his eyes narrowed. "Well, you must be stupid if you can't figure out a simple riddle like that." he hissed.

Edward grabbed Batman round the neck and shouted at him. "How dare you! How dare you say that to my-" he cut himself off.

Batman grabbed Edward and threw him off his back.

Edward looked up at him and realised what he had done. The bat had said that to make him angry, so he would lash out like that and the only time anyone lashes out like that, is to protect their child.

"Enigma. I think you have known your father for awhile now, but you didn't know it was him." said Batman as he glared at Edward, who returned it with one of his own.

Enigma looked over at Edward and her eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that the Riddler is my father!?"

Everyone else went wide eyed, apart from Riddler and Batman.

"Yes." answered Batman.

"What! But… no, no he can't be! My mum said he was a good person, a-a kind person. He would never hurt anyone….." she trailed off and looked at Edward.

Edward looked back at her a grim look on his face. "Enigma, it's true. I am your father."

Enigma went wide eye. "NO you're not! My father was Edward Nashton!"

"I changed my name. You can check if you want." said Edward as he walked over to Enigma.

Enigma stood rock still and looked up into her father's blue calculating eyes, that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

Edward gently cupped her face and smiled. "You look so much like your mother, when she was your age."

Enigma stared at him for a long time and it took all the courage in the world, but she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her.

"Sssshhh, there, there. It's alright Enigma. We're getting out of here." said Edward smiling.

Enigma blinked and looked up at him. "What? When?"

Edward grinned. "Right now."

Edward spun around, pulled a gun out of no where and shot Batman in the chest.

He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down.

He pulled Enigma out through the back entrance to a green sports car.

Enigma blinked a couple of times. "We're going in that!" she cried as she began to smile.

Edward smiled back at her. "Of course. Besides, if you're going to have transport, then have transport with style."

Enigma laughed and jumped into the car grinning like a mad person.

Edward smiled at his daughter and got in the drivers seat.

Edward slammed his foot on the gas pedal, after turning the engine on and sped out of the warehouse.

He looked over at his daughter who was smiling and laughing.

"So, what is your name going to be?" asked Edward.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of staying as Crossword. What do you think?" asked Enigma grinning.

Edward smiled at his daughter. "I think, Crossword, you and me are going to have so much fun outsmarting people."

Enigma grinned back at him and pulled her legs up onto the seat, resting her head on her knees.

After a few minutes of driving, she was fast asleep, still smiling, with her head on her knees.

Edward looked over at his daughter and grinned. The first part of his plan had worked, he got his daughter and a new little helper, with actual brain power. The second part was going to be a bit harder.

Mist was stubborn and had a temper like a raging furnace. He had been in the crossfire of it once and he didn't want to be there again.

But for now, he was content with his daughter. He knew she would make an excellent addition to the rogues gallery. A new friend for Jester.

"Oh we are going to be unstoppable, you and me." said Edward as he looked over at his daughter. "The first part of the family is already formed and soon you will complete it my little Sphinx. Besides, you said it yourself, you don't know how much longer you can resist me. You say you don't want to become my Harley Quinn, that you don't want to become mine. But can't you see, my Sphinx? You are already mine."

Edward chuckled darkly and hissed. "You were always mine, Mist."


	8. Chapter 8 The name's Jester

The name's Jester!

Jester sat in Arkham with a concerned expression on her face. She had heard about Mist's daughter coming to the land of the crazy's and she knew that Mist knew about her daughter being insane now.

Jester sighed and leant back in the chair she was sitting on.

"You really know how to make your life hard, don't you Eddie?" she muttered to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

"Is there something interesting on that ceiling?" came a voice from the door.

Jester blinked a couple of times. She didn't recognise this voice and she hadn't heard anything about a new Doctor. New patient? Probably.

Jester smirked. "Define interesting?"

There was a small chuckle from the door way of the rec room. "Not bad. Jessica. Not bad."

Jester smirked. "Not bad yourself." Jester lifted herself up and smiled. "Enigma."

Enigma grinned. "So you know who I am?"

Jester smiled. "Who doesn't? I noticed an odd buzz around here recently but I hadn't thought much of it. So, the rumours are true, you really did join the dark side huh Enigma?" slowly a smile cracked across Jester's face. "Or is it Crossword?"

Enigma smirked. "A little confident are we?"

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Now how were you able to discover that so quickly?"

"I can read people very well." said Enigma sitting next to Jester.

Jester smiled. "Same here. Now I have heard of Doctors who work here going insane but never their children. So what made you want to join our merry band?"

Enigma smiled. "Life was so boring and my Dad's life was so fun." that was all Enigma said, but that was all that needed to be said.

Jester grinned. "Indeed. So enjoying the insanity?"

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Insanity? I think you mean clarity."

Jester grinned. "I said the exact same thing when people asked me why I turned insane. Shut them up."

Enigma smiled. "You're different from the other inmates here."

"My looks have nothing to do with that I take it?" said Jester giggling.

Enigma giggled too.

"Jester! Group therapy now!" shouted a guard.

Jester sighed. "Well, must be off. You know what Arkham's like all work and no play."

"Jester now! I won't tell you again!" shouted the guard.

"Okay, okay! Man! You'd of thought I had a group therapy to go to or something." said Jester laughing. "Good bye Enigma." she said as she walked over to the guard.

Enigma looked up and smiled. "Goodbye Jessica."

Jester turned to her a wide grin on her face. "Enigma please. The name's Jester. Call me it."

Enigma smiled and nodded. "No prob, Jester." said Enigma as she waved.

Jester smiled and waved back, before she left the room with the guard.

* * *

"Group therapy is going to be interesting, dontcha, think?" said Jester giggling as the guard took her down the many corridors Arkham had.

The guard nodded his head in agreement. "Be careful Jester. It'll be a massacre in there." said the guard as he handed Jester the key to her cuffs.

Jester smiled and hid the key up her sleeve. "Indeed. Oh and thanks for the key." said Jester before the guard opened the door.

The guard smiled and winked at her. "Thanks for the money." he said as he opened the door and led Jester to a chair.

Jester sat there and looked around the room to see Edward, Harley, Pam, Jonathan, Jervis and Waylon all sitting in the seats around the room.

The Doctor interviewing them was Mist and she had her eyes firmly set on Edward.

While her face was neutral her eyes screamed anger and hatred.

Jester gulped a little bit in apprehension. Oh yes this session was going to be very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9 Group disaster

Groupe desaster.

The rogues sat in silence while Mist started the session. All eyes were focused on Edward, because they knew that he was in trouble.

Jester sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's been nice knowing you Edward."

Edward glanced over at her. "Thank you Jester. It's been a real nightmare knowing you."

"A nightmare? What nightmares are you having Edward?" asked Jonathan grinning.

"Aww man! Why'd Ya' say that Eddie? Now you've got Jonny going all spooky and creepy." whined Harley.

"Don't worry Harley. Jon's toxin wouldn't work on you." said Jester grinning.

"And why's that?" asked Harley.

"'Cause you're too stupid to be frightened." said Jester laughing.

"Hey!" shouted Harley glaring at Jester.

"Alright that's enough!" shouted Mist.

The room fell silent because of the venom that dripped off the words.

"Remember your temper Sphinx." said Edward.

Mist glared at him. "I'm sure you remember my temper very well." she hissed.

Edward bit his lip. "Yes well… I err, how about a riddle?"

"How about no." said Mist looking over at Edward.

"Oooh! Lovers tiff!" said Harley chuckling.

Edward and Mist glared at her.

"Love is in the air!" shouted Jester.

The room erupted with laughter.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying Edward's found his Alice!" cried Jervis grinning.

Jester giggled. "Yes Jerv'. Edward's found Alice."

"That's not true!" shouted Edward.

"Then how come you have a daughter?" asked Jonathan, leaning forward.

Edward went crimson. "T-that's non of your business!"

"Hmmm. And how old were you when you and Mist…."

"That's defiantly non of your business!" shouted Edward going bright red.

Jester noticed that Mist was also, going red.

Jonathan tilted his head to the side. "Well…. Enigma's 15 so…. that would make you…. 18."

Jester went wide eyed. "You were 18! My god, Eddie! Didn't know you were quite that way inclined."

Ivy sniggered. "Always boasting how you are not the same as the other idiots. The other men. How you think with your head and not with-"

"IVY!" shouted Mist.

"Gee, you don't suit red either, Sphinx." said Jester laughing.

"Stop calling me Sphinx!" shouted Mist.

"Why?" asked Edward. "You used to love being called it when we were younger."

"We were kids then." said Mist folding her arms. "Things are different now. Actually that's another thing. I have a panic button. If anything goes wrong or I don't fell comfortable then I will press it. Understand?"

There was a mummer among the group.

Then Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" hissed Mist.

"Why can't you see Sphinx? You need me." said Edward grinning. He was going to get into her head and he knew how to do it.

Mist glared at him. "I don't need you Edward." she snapped.

"Oh but you do." said Edward smiling, then he frowned. "Say it."

Mist blinked a couple of times. "What? No!"

"Say it. Say it Sphinx. Say it." hissed Edward.

Mist shook her head. "No, no I won't!"

"Say it. Say it Sphinx. Say it Sphinx. Say it. Say it. Say it Sphinx."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Mist as she stood up.

"Doctor Terry, is everything okay?" asked one of the guards from the outside.

Mist stood there silent and staring at Edward.

Finally she spoke. "It's fine. Everything's fine. I must of hit the button by accident. Nothing's wrong." said Mist starring at Edward.

Jester and the others grinned.

Mist stood there shaking.

Edward got up and walked over to her. "May I have your key card, my dear." it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Mist looked up at him and slowly placed the card in his hand.

Edward grinned. "Thank you, my sweet, innocent little Sphinx. You have done us all a big favour." he said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Then he and the others walked over to the door.

Mist hardly registered the sound of screams and guns going off. She barely recognised the sound of a riot.

And by the time she had and she had realised what she had just help cause and by the time she had reached the alarm bell, it was already too late for half of the Asylum.


	10. Chapter 10 Jailhouse rock

Jailhouse rock.

* * *

Mist raced down the corridors as fast as she could. She could hear the screams and shouts of her colleagues and she couldn't do anything.

What had she been thinking when she gave Edward her key card?

"You weren't thinking, though, were you Mist?" she muttered to herself as she raced down a corridor to find a group of guards on the floor.

Mist stared. "This is insanity." she whispered.

She ran to the elevator, got inside and went to the second floor.

"Oh Sphinx, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Jester as she jumped in front of her.

"Why don't you stay and join in with the party?" said Jester giggling.

"Party?" shrieked Mist. "This isn't a party, this is a massacre!" she shouted.

Jester raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait to see what you will be like when you join us." she grinned at Mist. "Now that would be fun to watch, don't Ya' think Sphinx?"

Mist stared at her. "NO!" she shouted as she ran the opposite way, but she did catch what Jester said.

"You can't runaway forever!"

* * *

Mist managed to get outside and she could hear somebody talking.

Mist hid behind a shelter and looked over at the mansion to see Firefly, Killer moth and Rat catcher standing outside fiddling with the lock.

"Break it." said Rat catcher.

"You break it." snapped Killer Moth.

"Oh for the love of- why can't you unlock a door? Are you that stupid, K.M?" asked Firefly.

"No! I just don't know what's on the other side. It could be anything and…."

"It won't be Batman." said Rat catcher. "He isn't here.

"How do you know?" asked Moth.

Firefly shook his head. "And you wonder why you aren't a rogue. Two words my friend, bad costume."

Rat catcher burst out laughing. "Don't get me started on that Gar' I won't be able to stop laughing."

"What's wrong with my costume?" asked Moth standing up.

"What's wrong with it? You should be asking what's right with it?" cried Firefly.

Rat catcher started to cry with laughter.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Moth.

"Please tell me you were drunk when you came up with that costume designee!" said Rat catcher giggling.

"Says the guy called 'Rat catcher'. What sorta' name is that?" cried Moth.

Mist decided to leave the arguing group alone so she got up and started running.

But she tripped over and landed on the floor with a cry.

Mist slowly got on her knees and looked behind her to see the three criminals standing over her.

"Should we kill her?" asked Moth.

Firefly stared at him. "Are you insane! Don't answer that. But seriously, are you nuts!? That's the Riddler's girl and you don't touch her!"

"The Riddler's girl? Never knew women found that arrogant moron appealing." said Rat catcher.

Firefly shook his head. "Just leave her alone."

Mist slowly got to her feet and began to back away from the group. "N-nice knowing you." she said as she sprinted off.

She ran through the pump house tunnel to the medical centre.

"What on earth did they mean by 'the Riddler's girl'?" muttered Mist as she walked inside the medical centre.

"Mist!" shouted Sarah as she came running up to her.

Mist jumped up. "Sarah! Oh thank god, are you alright!?"

Sarah didn't answer, she just grabbed Mist by the arm and pulled her out of the medical building.

"Sarah? What on earth-?"

"We have to leave! Scarecrow's in there. I only just managed to escape. Oh god, the others! I-I left them. I left them in there with that maniac!" cried Sarah.

"Calm down. There was nothing you could've done. You were lucky to get away." said Mist.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, come on let's g-go to the mansion and-"

"Not there!" shouted Mist.

Sarah blinked. "What why?"

"Firefly, Killer moth and Rat catcher are there, trying to break in." said Mist. "We'll go to the penetentry. It's safe there. I think."

"How on earth did you get past three super criminals?" asked Sarah as they walked over to the old building. "I didn't. They just… aren't aloud to kill me." said Mist.

Sarah blinked. "Not aloud to kill you? What does that mean?"

Mist sighed. "They called me the Riddler's girl and they said that they weren't aloud to kill me."

Sarah stared at her. "Why are they calling you the Riddler's girl?"

Mist glanced at her but said nothing.

"Mist, Sarah! Over here!" cried Cash as he beckoned them over.

The two Doctors ran over to him and to Mist's relief, Gretchen was there already.

"You two okay?" asked Cash as he shut the door.

"Mist and me are fine. But Mist. What did they mean by the Riddler's girl?" asked Sarah.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on Mist.

Mist sighed. "You were there, weren't you? When Enigma found out who her father is."

Sarah went wide eyed. "Oh my god. I-I thought that….are you serious?"

Mist nodded her head. "Yes. We were young and foolish. But I am scared of what he'll make Enigma do."

Mist turned away from the accusing eyes. "What he'll make me do." she whispered to herself.

"I knew you were no good." said the Warden, glaring at her like she was a monster.

Mist looked up at him and sighed. "If you knew I was no good, then why did you hire me?"

The Warden was speechless and the room fell silent.

The silence was interrupted, however, when a laugh entered everyone's ears.

Mist froze. She knew that laugh all to well. No it was not Joker it was someone else. Someone she was really hoping she wouldn't see in this riot.

Edward stepped out of the shadows, in full gear, smiling and turning his trade mark cane in one hand.

Mist looked up at him and grimaced. "What do you want Edward?"

Edward smiled. "That, my dear is easy."

Mist narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't let you take these people hostage." she hissed.

Edward laughed. "I don't need hostages. Enigma's already gotten me some. No what I want," Edward grinned evilly and pointed his cane at Mist. "What I want, my little Sphinx," his grin grew to it's full insane hight, till it looked like his face would crack. "Is you."


	11. Chapter 11 Like father like son

Like father like son.

Third person's P.O.V:

Mist stood there staring at him in shock.

Edward grinned. "So. My dear little Sphinx. Are you coming?"

Mist shook her head. "I'm not coming with you Edward. You can't make me."

"Yeah!" shouted Officer North. "And what makes you think we will let you take her, you moron!"

Edward's eye began to twitch. "What did you just call me?" he hissed, his voice low and threatening.

Mist stared at him. "Edward. I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you not to do it."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you? A mind reader now?" he hissed.

Mist narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be stupid."

"I never am." Edward hissed back at her.

Mist smirked. "Really? I seem to recall your father thinking differently. He always thought you were a moron, an idiot. A worthless nobody."

Edward glared at her. "You think-"

"Oh Edward, I know that was what happened. Besides, you are just as bad as your father. Actually, you're worse. You are evil and twisted. I'm so happy you left, I'd of hated it for Enigma to live with such an evil man for a father." said Mist glaring back at Edward.

The guards and doctors stared at the fight taking place in front of them.

"You think you're so smart, don't you!" hissed Edward.

Mist chuckled. "Think? I know I'm smart. I know I am a genius and so did my dad." Mist smirked and walked up to Edward saying. "Poor, little Eddie Nashton, always trying to be so smart and make his father so proud of him."

Edward noticed Mist's voice had changed, to that of a more sinister one and her eyes were darker and showed something rolling underneath the order and kindness of Mist. Edward gulped when he realised what it was, it was evil and it was directed at him.

So this is Sphinx, he thought in his head, my god she is scary and evil.

Sphinx smirked once she reached Edward. "Always trying to be the best and always failing in the process. Always an idiot, always a failure, always a moron."

Sphinx cackled and it sent a shiver down Edward's spine. He was frightened and he knew it.

Sphinx took his cane in her hands and Edward let her. "You'll never change. You'll always be those things and you try so hard."

She twirled his cane in her fingers and smirked. "Like father like son. Oh the irony." she grinned at Edward who just stared at her with shock and hurt.

"Now Edward." said Sphinx as she leant on his cane. "I have a question for you."

Edward gulped. "Oh really. What?"

Sphinx smiled and swung the cane in a circle, before placing it down on the floor with a small clink. "Riddle me this, Eddie. What first walks on two legs and no legs in a minute if they can't tell me where my daughter is."

Edward paled. "Y-you think that I'm frightened of you? Ha! D-don't be absurd. You don't scare me at all."

Sphinx narrowed her eyes. "You will find my daughter, you will bring her here and you will make sure she is safe."

Edward put his hands in his pocket. "My dear Mist-"

"Don't call me that you idiot. Can't you see, Mist isn't here at the moment. Sphinx is running the show!" shouted Sphinx grinning.

Edward swallowed. "Yes, well. Okay then Sphinx, I'm sure that Enigma is fine. If she's anything like you and I'm sure she is."

Sphinx narrowed her eyes at him. "She is like Mist, not me. I am Sphinx and Sphinx is a different person entirely. Enigma is in danger, I need you to save her."

Edward took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't you save her?"

Sphinx sighed and twirled the cane. "I would but unfortunately your dear innocent little Mist will take control again and then I can't do anything."

Sphinx placed the top of the cane on Edward's cheek. "So it's up to you to save our daughter. Don't you get it, she is now your responsibility too. You need to save her."

Edward stared at her. "And here I thought I only had one lady falling head over heels for me."

Sphinx glared at him and smacked him with the cane. "Don't get too full of yourself Edward. You're only alive still because I need you to find my daughter. It's Mist that's in love with you not me. I don't care about you at all. But I must thank you for giving me my name." said Sphinx smiling.

Edward rubbed his jaw. "Your name? When did I-? Oh right now I my dear Sphinx when were you created? When I knew Mist she didn't have a split persona."

Sphinx grinned. "Oh she did. You remember how bad her temper is don't you?"

Edward nodded his head.

Sphinx grinned. "Well, that was me. The very first stages of me and now I'm out in full glory. Up to point though. Mist still controls me a little bit."

Edward stared at her for a while. "How much control does she have over you?"

Sphinx shrugged. "A bit. Not much. Now, why are you still here? Don't you have a daughter you should be looking for?" said Sphinx smirking.

Edward glared at her before walking past her towards the door.

"Hold on Edward." called Sphinx.

Edward looked behind him.

Sphinx held the cane in front of her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Edward muttered something under his breath, walked over, took the cane and walked back to the door, before giving Sphinx one final glare and then he left.

Sphinx smiled to herself.

_Okay, now you've had your fun. Let me back out again. said Mist._

**Oh but Mist can't I stay out for just a little while longer?**

_No. You've already creeped out my friends. I want control give it to me or else!_

**Or else what?**

_Just go away. I don't want you coming out ever again._

**Spoil sport.**

Mist took a deep breath and turned to her friends who were staring at her in horror.

Oh god, what do I do? Oh that's right.

"You guys seriously don't believe that do you? I was acting. I'm very good at it." said Mist smiling at them.

"Yeah but Sphinx," every one turned to see Jester sitting on top of the desk nearby. "Which part are you acting?"


	12. Chapter 12 Too many questions

Too many questions.

Third person's P.O.V:

Mist stood there and stared at Jester. "What are you talking about Jester?"

Jester grinned. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about."

Mist frowned. "I really don't."

**Yeah, you do Mist and you know it. said Sphinx.**

_Will you leave me alone! I believe I said I didn't want you to come out again. Mist hissed back._

**Keep telling yourself that. You want to become me and you know it. Why try and fight it?**

_Because I don't want to become a monster, now go away._

**I am not a monster! I just have-**

_Anger management problems?_

**What? No! Stop thinking like that. I don't have such problems, I just have….. a bad temper!**

_I can tell._

**Oh shut up!**

_You shut up! You were the one that started this conversation. So shut up if you don't want it to continue._

**Fine. Have it your way.**

Mist looked over at Jester who was grinning. "Having a nice little conversation there with Sphinx?"

Mist raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jester laughed. "Yeah you do. So, how is that made up person in your head?"

**Made up! I'll have that little brat know I am totally real! yelled Sphinx.**

_Oh shut it. snapped Mist._

"I don't have any made up person in my head, Jester. Just me and my own thoughts." said Mist.

Jester giggled. "Are you sure, they're your own?"

Mist glared.

**Let me at her, let at her! I'll teach her to be rude to us! Come on Mist! Let me out would you!**

_I am considering it._

**Well consider it quicker! I'm getting tired of being abused by a 14 year old little brat! I'm 32 for crying out loud!**

_No. We're 32. There are two of us, remember?_

**Now you're sounding like Two Face and that nut case shot us!**

_Look, I'll deal with this. Besides I don't want to get into a fight with Jester. Now shut it!_

**Yes your highness.**

"Well?" asked Jester grinning.

"Well what?" snapped Mist.

"Are you sure they're your own thoughts?" asked Jester jumping off the table.

"Positive. Now leave me alone!" snapped Mist.

Jester laughed. "Or what?"

**Misty, time to let me out!**

_Agreed._

**"Riddle me this what's bad for me to lose and worse for you to discover?" hissed Sphinx.**

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hello Sphinx. I don't know. What is?"

**"My temper and you are shortening the fuse with every word you utter." hissed Sphinx stepping forward. "Be very careful, little Jester, because you are standing on thin ice at the moment."**

Jester grinned at Sphinx. "Oh I like you Sphinx. You are so very interesting! A bit of a riddle. Which is a good thing I guess. Considering who you will be working for."

**"Oh and what makes you think I will be working for him?" snapped Sphinx.**

Jester grinned. "You like him. Actually, you love him. Don't try and deny it, because I know it is true!"

**Sphinx laughed. "Oh you are so stupid. I don't love Edward. Mist does, but I don't. I can't stand the man. You're wrong."**

"I don't think I am." said Jester grinning.

**Sphinx smirked. "But I know you are."**

Jester's grin left her face.

**Sphinx grinned and walked up to her. "Don't try and beat me Jester, because, you'll lose. Now, run along and don't bother us again."**

Jester stared at her for a long time before walking over to the door.

Just before she walked out she turned to Sphinx and grinned. "Nice to see you've stopped running." and then she left.


	13. Chapter 13 We're in trouble!

We're in trouble.

In this chapter I have a special appearance of a character made by Sword Stitcher. Plus check out her stories they are brilliant. Hope you like this double S, this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V:

Enigma ran down the path to the medical centre.

Jester had called her and said she was in trouble so Enigma ran as fast as she could to get there.

When she reached it she stopped as the doors opened and Scarecrow came walking out grinning.

Enigma went wide eyed. "Oh. Hi Scarecrow."

"Hello little girl. Looks like your Daddy isn't around to save you this time." he said grinning.

Enigma went wide eyed and started to back away from him.

"What's wrong, child? Frightened?" asked Scarecrow grinning and flexing his hand with the needles on them.

Enigma laughed nervously. "You have no sense of humour Doctor Crane."

Scarecrow smirked. "Now, now child. The name is Scarecrow and that will be the last thing you scream before the end. Because at the end of fear, oblivion."

Enigma turned on her heel and sprinted away from him. She remembered doing this before.

"It's time to face your fears little Crossword." shouted Scarecrow as he grabbed her hood and pulled her back to him.

Enigma screamed and Scarecrow laughed. "You are so full of fear. Just like your Daddy dearest."

Enigma struggled against him. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Sorry little girl. It's time for your mind to end." said Scarecrow grinning.

"NO!" shouted Enigma as she struggled against him.

Then out of no where a question mark cane collided with Scarecrow's head, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out.

Enigma spun around and cried out in joy when she saw her father standing there holding the cane.

"Dad!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.

Edward smiled. "Oh my little trouble maker. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Enigma shook her head. "No he didn't Dad."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Alright then. You need to come with me to see your mother-s."

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Mothers? But I only have one mother."

Edward sighed and took Enigma's hand in his and began to taker her to the penetentry. "Maybe physically, but no mentally."

Enigma went wide eyed. "What?!"

"Yes I know. It was a bit of a shock to me too. Sphinx is a bit more….. well, she has a bit of a temper about her." said Edward as he shuddered at the thought of Sphinx being really angry.

Edward opened the door to the penetentry to see all of the doctors and guards that weren't dead, yet, standing there in silence.

Mist looked up and smiled. "Enigma. I'm so glad you're okay." she said walking up to her.

Enigma grinned. "Mum! It's good to see you're alright."

Edward smiled as mother and daunter embraced. It reminded him of Mist and him when they were younger. Mist was always a hugger. Edward guessed it was because she didn't get any contact with her parents so whenever she got a chance to hug someone, she would take it.

Edward's smile was soon gone when he heard insane laughter from outside.

He turned around to see the Joker walk through, gun in hand and a grin the cheshire cat would be envious of.

"Oh Eddie, there you are! I was wondering where you had got to. Now, Harley tells me you have a sweet one for Doctor Terry." said Joker grinnig.

"That's right puddin'. He loves her." said Harley joining Joker and clinging onto his arm. "Ain't that right Eddie?"

Edward scowled. "I do not love her."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You love her. Admit it. You two are a perfect couple. Aren't they Mister J?"

Joker chuckled. "I don't know Harl' I haven't seen this Doctor Terry. Where is she? Or is she dead?"

"I'm right here Joker." said Mist pulling Enigma behind her.

"Oh and who is this?" asked Joker as he took a few steps closer to get a good look at Enigma.

"Oh this is Edward's little brat isn't it? Well, you do have your father's eyes." said Joker laughing. "But I need to be sure. I will have to cut them out to get a better look!"

Enigma went wide eyed.

Mist gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't advise that." she hissed.

Edward glanced at Mist. Her voice had changed by just a fraction. But you could tell it had.

Harley seemed to notice this too because she walked up to Eddie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Err, Eddie. What's happened to Misty's voice?"

Edward looked at her and smirked. "Oh Harley. That's not Mist's voice." he grinned and looked back at the little stand off. "That's Sphinx's."

Harley turned to see Mist's eyes had changed a little bit too. "Umm, Mister J. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, not that you're not good at fighting, but we don't know what Sphinx can do and-"

"Oh shut up! I think I can handle a catty little girl." said Joker scowling at Harley. "Are you saying I don't?"

Harley went wide eyed. "What? No, of course not Mister J. I was just thinking we should be cautious."

Joker and Edward laughed because they both knew that Joker would never be cautious. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Harley, Harley, Harley." said Joker shaking his head. "Does it like I care?" he asked as he punched Mist in the jaw.

Edward went wide eyed. "You idiot Joker!"

"Cool it Eddie. It's not like she can do anything." said Joker laughing.

Edward and Harley started to back away, wide eyed.

Joker raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with yo-"

"Stop me if you've heard this one before but."

Joker turned around to get a straight right kick to the jaw by Doctor Terry or was it Sphinx.

He landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, looked up and glared at Mist who simply shrugged and said. "Well, I said stop me."

Joker growled and launched himself and Sphinx who dodged it and did a flip in the air, landing safely next to Edward.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Edward.

Sphinx grinned. "Oh I've always been able to do it Edward."

Edward frowned. "Oh. Hello Sphinx. But when did you learn to do that?"

Sphinx walked up to Edward till she was only a few millimetres away from his face. "Oh Edward. Let's not take away all of the mystery." she said as she traced a question mark on his suit. "Besides. You're smart. You figure it out."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

Sphinx grinned. "I am Sphinx. I am Mist. I am both. I am neither. I am a mystery."

Edward grinned a little bit. "You truly are a mystery." he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "You're my mystery. My unsolvable riddle."

Sphinx grinned and placed a hand on his cheek. "And I wouldn't have it another way."

The two leaned closer when a scream reminded them of their current situation.

Sphinx and Edward turned to see Joker holding Enigma by her hair.

"Enigma!" screamed Sphinx.

Joker giggled. "Carry on. We'd hate to interrupt."

Then out of no where a woman kicked Joker in the back sending him to the ground.

"Switch!" cried Edward grinning.

Switch looked up at her boss and waved. "Hi Riddler. Thought you needed a hand."

"Oh Switchy!" cried Joker as he jumped at her.

Switch jumped and dodged him.

Sphinx ran forward to help Switch when Harley got in the way.

She laughed and swung her hammer up in the air. "Say 'ello to my little friend."

Sphinx dodged the hammer and did a back flip landing on the table which made her foot head hight with Harley.

Edward turned to see Switch get knocked to the ground. He ran over and hit Joker with his cane.

Switch looked up at him and got up. "What do you want me to do boss?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

She'd said something wrong. What had she said wrong?

Switch gulped and laughed. "Ha ha. Sorry. Riddler, what should I do?"

Edward's crown lightened a little then. "Take Enigma off the island, it's not safe for her here."

Switch nodded and grabbed Enigma's hand pulling her out of the penetentry.

Well, that's one problem solved, thought Edward as he turned to see Joker holding a knife and grinning like a mad man.

"Naughty, naughty, Eddie. You took away my new toy. he cackled.

Edward backed p till he was back to back with Sphinx.

He glanced over to see Harley had a bloody nose.

One problem solved, thought Edward as he glared at Joker. Now to try and solve another.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape the island!

Escape the island!

Switch is still in it. She is so cool. I hope I got her character right. Please tell me if she is a little bit off and I will correct her.

* * *

Switch and Enigma ran to the docks as fast as they could.

"Keep up kid! If I don't get you off the island my boss, that's your Dad, is going to kill me! And believe it or not, whilst I know my life isn't exactly the best, I do kinda' like it and would like to hold onto it for just a little bit longer!" shouted Switch.

"I'm running as fast as I can. I'm built for thinking not running!" Enigma shouted back.

Switch glanced behind her. "You're in perfect shape to be a runner. Now run!"

Enigma muttered something under her breath but did as she was told.

They finally reached the docks and Switch jumped onto the boat to make sure it was clear.

Enigma stood there watching her when out of no where Zsasz jumped out and tried to stab her.

Enigma jumped back and fell onto the boat, rocking it, which caused Switch to fall in.

Enigma scrambled to her feet and stared at Zsasz.

"Hello little piggy. It's time for me to have your mark." said Zsasz grinning.

Enigma sighed. "Why does everyone want to kill me?"

Zsasz lunged at her but Enigma dodged him and grabbed a frying pan, which was on the boat for…? Enigma didn't know and at the moment she didn't care.

Enigma lunged at Zsasz and hit his hand, which caused one of his knife's to fall from his hand and into the water.

"You little brat!" shouted Zsasz.

Enigma grimaced. "I think I preferred Piggy."

Zsasz growled and struck his knife at Enigma, who dogged it and swung at him with the frying pan.

Zsasz ducked, grabbed Enigma's shoulders and kneed her in the stomach and then punched her in the jaw.

Enigma fell to the flop and spit the blood from her mouth before looking up and glaring at Zsasz.

Zsasz sighed. "Can't you see? I'm doing you a favour. I'm curing you of your miserable life."

"I kindda' like it. So if you don't mind I'd like to keep it." hissed Enigma.

Zsasz smirked. "Oh little piggy. You will become part of my collection." said Zsasz gesturing to his chest that held the marks of so many innocent victims. "My body will become a temple, that will celebrate your life and many others."

"Or you do that so you don't lose count because you're so stupid." said Enigma.

Zsasz glared at her. "I will make this slow for you little piggy. I will teach you to disrespect me!"

Zsasz went to jump at her when Switch punched him in the jaw and pushed him over the side of the boat.

Enigma got up and brushed herself off. "You took your time."

Switch rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

Enigma looked up at Switch, who now looked like a drowned rat and she grinned. "You don't have very good sea legs, do you?"

"And I thouEnigma laughed but her laugh was joined by another.

Both of them turned to see Jester walking up to them along the docks.

"And I thought my jokes were bad." she said.

Enigma stared at her.

Switch rolled her eyes. "Your jokes are terrible."

Jester frowned. "They're not that bad."

"Yes they are." said Switch.

Jester rolled her eyes and grinned. "Why so serious Switchy? I thought you would have a sense of humour about you."

Switch pointed her finger at Jester. "You don't have a sense of humour and if you do, then it's very sick and twisted."

Jester smirked and picked up the frying pan. "But Switchy, laughter is only one letter away from slaughter."

Switch went wide eyed. "You've been around with Joker for too long."

Jester shrugged. "Maybe I have."

"There's no maybe about it. You've been with him for too long." said Switch.

Then she spotted a black shadow jump down from the roof of the medical building and take out some crazies.

"Oh great." she muttered. "Time to go." said Switch as she cut the ropes for the boat.

"I'm driving!" shouted Jester as she ran up to the hull.

"Oh no you're not!" shouted Switch as she chased after her.

"Have you ever sailed a ship before?" asked Jester grinning.

Switch narrowed her eyes. "No, but have you?"

Jester giggled. "First time for everything."

Enigma went wide eyed. "Switch. You drive."

Switch smiled and pushed Jester out of the way.

Enigma looked back at the island that was slowly shrinking away from them.

"They'll be okay." said Jester as she joined her.

Enigma sighed. "Are you sure?"

Jester grinned. "Pinky promis. I'm certain."

Enigma chuckled. "What are we going to do when we get to Gotham?"

Jester smiled. "Well, I have a friend I would like you to meet. Katrina Falcone, Catgirl. You'll like her."

Enigma grinned. "Sounds like fun."


	15. Chapter 15 Confessions?

Confessions?

* * *

Third person's P.O.V:

Edward stood there back to back with Mist as they held a stand off against Joker and Harley.

They were busted and Edward knew it.

"What happened to Harley?" Edward asked Mist.

Mist glanced at him and shrugged. "I kicked her."

Edward sighed. "Well done. Now she's angry at us too."

Mist sighed. "So what? I don't care. We can take them."

Edward went wide eyed. "Who do you think I am? Batman?"

Mist rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You're way too stupid to be him."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You do of course realise, that if I didn't need you to help me stop Joker, I would of shot you right there and then."

Mist glared at him. "Thank you for your concern."

"Well, well, well. A lovers tiff. Harley, you're right, they do love each other. I reckon even Sphinx is in love with you." said Joker laughing.

Mist narrowed her eyes. "I do not have a split persona!"

Joker laughed. "Touch a nerve did I Misty?"

"No. But I will!" shouted Mist as she punched Joker in the face.

Joker staggered back. "Oooo. You're not bad." he said grinning. "You're not bad, Mist. But you're not good either."

Then Joker lunged at her brandishing a knife and cutting Mist's face.

Edward ran forward and Joker stabbed him in the shoulder.

Edward cried out and fell to the floor.

"Edward!" shouted Mist as she ran over to him.

She knelt at his side and cradled him in her arms.

Harley laughed. "Mist and Edward sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mist couldn't control herself as she launched herself at Harley and started to attack her.

Needless to say, Harley was slightly surprised when Mist took her hammer of her and used it on her herself.

Edward looked over and grinned. There was his little Sphinx.

He looked over at Joker who was walking up behind Mist.

Edward went wide eyed, got up and pushed Joker out of the way.

Mist spun around and stared at him, then Edward took her hand and led her out of the building.

"Edward! What about my friends?" cried Mist as Edward dragged her through intensive treatment.

"Mist. Joker is after us. I don't care what happens to your friends." said Edward as he turned a corner.

Mist managed to yank her hand from his grasp.

"Mist we don't have time for this." said Edward as he glared at her.

Mist glared back at him. "Edward. I have to know something."

Edward sighed. "Yes what's that?"

"You didn't have to take me with you, but you did. You got me out of there, you saved me. Why?" asked Mist.

Edward stared at her. "Mist is that really important? We have a mad man chasing after us and you're asking such stupid questions."

"You used to say that no questions were stupid." said Mist as she stared at him.

Edward grabbed her hand and dragged her along the corridor. "Yes. But even I think there is a time and place for them and this is neither the time nor the place to ask them!"

Mist struggled against him. "Edward. Please I have to know I…. I love you." she whispered.

Edward stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say?" he asked as he stared at Mist.

Mist looked up at him and then at the floor. "It doesn't matter. Come on. Like you said, this is not the time or place for asking questions." she said as she walked past him.

Edward stared at her. "Mist is it true? Do you really love me?"

Mist turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I never stopped loving you. But that doesn't matter. I know you don't love me, you can't. You're incapable of loving anybody but your own reflection and that's the sad truth."

Edward walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Edward, don't." said Mist as she pulled his hand away from her face. "Please don't."

Edward looked hurt. "I can love." he said.

Mist shook her head. "No you can't. You never can." she walked away from him down the corridor and towards the exit.

"But I do love you." Edward said.

Mist stopped and turned around to see….. that he had gone.

Mist stared at the space he had been, then she looked back at the exit and opened it.

She stared into the night, she could hear the police sirens in the distance and she could see the lights.

She smiled to herself. The riot would be over soon. Then she frowned.

Edward had said he loved her but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Mist sighed and shook her head. Her head hurt.

**Say Mist. We know he can't love! Stop thinking like he can!"**

_Mist scowled. Stop acting like you don't love him._

**I don't lo-**

_Yes you do and you know it! Now shut up and leave me alone to my thoughts._

Sphinx actually did shut up after that.

Mist sighed as the cops got out of their cars and surrounded the Asylum.

The riot was over, the night had ended and on the other side of the island Edward got his nose broken by a certain Dark Knight.


	16. Chapter 16 What am I?

What am I? Switch is it once again.

* * *

Jester sighed as she listened to the news report. The riot at Arkham had ended and the police were taking it over.

"Looks like play time for the others is over. We should probably get going." said Jester.

Switch looked over at her. "That was a short riot. Usually they are longer."

Enigma looked down the ally. "I think most people were escaping the island. Can't say that I don't blame them."

Jester smirked. "Good job or else I would have to call you a hypocrite. Any how, where are we going to go?"

Switch turned and began to walk away. "I don't know where you're going but I need to take Enigma to Riddler's new hideout."

"He got that one quick." said Jester. "Then again, I can't say that I'm surprised. It is Eddie after all."

Enigma grinned. "I wonder if my Mum is okay?"

"I told you she would be. So she is." said Jester.

"Come on Enigma. Lets go home." said Switch.

Jester looked over at them as the two walked off. "Say wait for me!" she shouted as she chased after them.

* * *

Mist sat on the bonnet of a police car, with a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hand.

She glanced over at her colleagues as they glanced at her before turning back to each other and muttering.

They didn't trust her and she knew it.

She sat there on her own and watched the inmates being taken past her by police.

Joker was the first. "Nice party, don't you think Misty? I look forward to our next one. Maybe you should carry a knife around with you, because you won't be so lucky next time." he grinned at her with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Then the next rogue walked past her. It was Harley.

"Hey Misty! No hard feelings about tonight! You and Eddie make a cute couple." she said laughing.

Mist shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"I will find out what your little Crossword fears and I will find out what you fear too Sphinx." hissed Jonathan as he was dragged away.

The last one was Edward. He had a bloody nose and a cut lip. He glanced up at her and grinned, showing off a set of teeth with ones missing.

He had a rough night.

"Thanks for a great night Sphinx, I really enjoyed it. I look forward to seeing you in the cell next to Harley's."

Mist just stared at him as he was taken away.

Then the Bat walked past her. He glared at her and hissed. "Gotham doesn't need another Harley Quinn. Remember that Mist."

Mist stood there and glared at him.

Batman glared back before leaving.

Mist looked at the floor and grinned to herself. "People love me in fiction but hate me in life. I destroy everything in my path and only the opposite of me can stop me. What am I?"

Mist walked over to the edge of the island and stared out at Gotham. "I am a villain. And Gotham is going to get a new one."

THE END.


End file.
